The Separation Chronicles
by Little Miss Isabelle
Summary: Formerly "Gifts for McNally".  When Best forbids Sam and Andy to communicate during their suspension, Sam comes up with a plan.  Now Complete!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm back! I just couldn't stay away. You guys were so good to me for _Romeo and Julia_, and this story has been brewing for just as long. This is for all of you who wanted _Romeo and Julia_ continued. :)

Please review and let me know what you think! More to come (hopefully very soon)!

Ohhh. And let's just pretend, for the sake of this story, that you can upload videos to YouTUBE that are more than 10 minutes long. :)

**Disclaimer:** Rookie Blue no es mio. :*(

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Sam Swarek stared at the image of himself through the webcam, scowling, then squinting at himself, then scowling again. He hated how he looked and sounded on these pieces of crap. He sounded like a blubbering idiot, and the image staring back at him didn't even look himself.

Usually, he avoided them altogether. He'd discovered his distaste for them when Sarah had insisted on "seeing" him for his birthday two years ago, and he'd refused to go near one ever since.

Besides, talking to someone through video like that wasn't his style. He vastly preferred an old-fashioned telephone call, or even better, meeting in person.

But drastic times called for drastic measures.

It had been exactly seven days, twenty hours, and three minutes since he'd seen—and talked to—Andy last, and he was going crazy. Best had been painstakingly clear—no phone calls, no texts, no email, no snail mail, and most definitely _no meeting in person_—no contact, period. For a whole month.

Everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks had only cemented how deeply he felt for his rookie—okay, _former_ rookie—and this separation was killing him.

Merely the thought of Andy in his arms, that heady combination of vanilla, lavender, and sunshine, the feel of her soft lips against his, threatened to unravel his resolve. But much as he'd never been a by-the-books sort of guy, he wouldn't take this job away from Andy. She loved it too much.

But he had a plan.

Creating a video and posting it to YouTUBE (okay, he really had to find a way to post it privately, because Best would _kill_ them both if he ever found out) wasn't communicating with McNally. It was publishing his feelings for one incredibly perfect woman. What could it hurt? Jerry and Oliver assured him that the whole world knew already anyway.

He forced aside his qualms and clicked the Record button before he could chicken out again.

Forcing himself to grin at the blinking light on his laptop, he spoke into the camera. "Hey, McNally…"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, oblivious to the nervous habit. "So… I hate these stupid things. They make me blow up like a balloon, and they make me sound like a blubbering fool… But I miss you, Andy. Like, a lot. I thought being undercover was bad, but it's nowhere near as bad as this."

He sighed. Talking to Andy was so much easier to do in person. "But… I think I have a plan. Best said nothing about me not being able to show how crazy I am about you. Check your front porch tomorrow morning. I have a surprise for you."

As he was talking, the annoyance at being forced to use _this_ form of communication slowly started to fade away, and tenderness and enthusiasm for his plan filled his face, as if he really were talking to her, face-to-face, and he couldn't be happier.

He glanced up at the setting sun for a moment, then back at his screen. "I wish you were here right now, babe," he said, sighing almost wistfully. "The sunset's so beautiful. Remember that one time when we were on patrol at that park? We got out of the cruiser and walked around the park as the sun was setting and ate those horrible hot dogs the vender was selling, and you told me all about why sunsets were the most magical thing in the entire universe. Even though you were with Luke then, I still felt like out of all the people in the world you could have shared it with—you shared that with me, and I never forgot that. I don't think I'd ever cared about sunsets before, but now all I can think about is you, and how you let me into your perfect, larger-than-life heart."

He turned his computer screen so it was looking out the window. "See? You'd be so impressed with this one." He sighed. "You're probably out watching it right now." He carried his laptop out to the back porch and sat down on the wicker chair, holding his computer so she could still see the sunset and his face.

"Oliver was texting me all day. I'm pretty sure he's petrified that I'm going to camp out at your new house for the next three weeks." He fished his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and scrolled through his messages. "Here. You have to hear this. 'Samuel Avery, what are you doing? Are you wearing a tutu right now?' He's finally, really lost it."

Of course, Sam had gotten the not-so-subtle hint. Oliver had been sending him texts like that all week. _Are you painting your roof? Are you sewing a dress for Zoe? Are you reading a Doctor Seuss book?_ Anything ridiculous and crazy that _didn't_ involve Sam standing on Andy's doorstep, trying to figure out a way how to see her without them both getting in major trouble.

He continued to tell Andy about his day, finding it strangely cathartic to share his life with her as he watched the setting sun. He fleetingly wondered how in the world a webcam could record for that long, but the thought quickly dissipated.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, he sighed and glanced back toward his kitchen. "I should probably go, babe. I wish I could talk to you face-to-face. I miss you." He paused for a second, wondering how completely cheesy it would be if he blew her a kiss. "Okay. Bye."

He clicked to stop the recording and grimaced at his image in the computer. Yep, an awkward, blubbering fool.

He quickly pulled up YouTUBE and uploaded the video, not giving himself any time to doubt his decision. If he was going to survive his month-long suspension, he needed a way to be with her, even if he couldn't really _be_ with her.

Sam only hoped she liked his plan as much as he hoped she would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review, please!


	2. Chapter 1:  Day 8

**A/N:** Helloooo again! Part dos. :) I'm starting to get very excited about this story! I hope you are, too!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Rookie__Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Day 8<p>

Andy stood up from her perch on the couch near the front door and glanced out the window impatiently. She was going to strangle Sam. Really, she was.

_Check __your __front __porch __tomorrow __morning_…

Well, she was checking. And she didn't see a thing. It was already 10:21, and before that dumb, perfect video, she'd actually had plans for today.

She smiled when she thought of that video. Trace had texted her from the Penny last night. It was just a URL for a YouTUBE video and a password. It sounded so unlike Traci that she'd texted her back, asking her how zonked she really was.

But then the curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she typed the URL into her browser. A message popped up, requiring a password, and she typed in the one Traci had sent her. A second later, the video had loaded.

A second later, Sam's face appeared on the screen. She was so surprised that she jumped back in her chair. Then he grinned that forced, goofy grin of his, and he drawled out, "Hey, McNally…"

And she cried. Like, bawled like a baby. Okay, maybe not that bad, but still. Who cries like that on the sight of her boyfriend?

Apparently, she missed him a whole lot more than she thought she did. She watched, mesmerized, as Sam told her about his day, and that one time in the park that she barely even remembered. She couldn't believe that that one hour had meant so much to him.

She'd played that video over and over for a whole hour. Maybe even two. She'd lost track of the time. She wasn't even sure she slept at all last night. And here she was, waiting for this gift from Sam, and it was already 10:32.

It wasn't cool to play with her emotions like this.

She sighed and contemplated going back to her room to finish wrapping the presents she'd picked up yesterday for Leo's seventh birthday party this afternoon, but she quickly rejected the idea. She didn't want to miss Sam's surprise. She relaxed back into the couch, shaking her foot against the carpet nervously. The movement shook the whole couch, but she didn't really care.

A second later¸ the doorbell rang, and she sprang out of the couch and ran to the door. She pulled it open breathlessly and plastered on a polite smile.

It was a delivery man. And he had the most beautiful bouquet of lilies she had ever seen. How had he known those were her favorites? They were even the softest of whites, with that blushed pink in the center.

Okay, so Sam was a million times more than perfect. She pushed the screen door open to accept the flowers from him. "Thanks," she said softly, closing the door behind her. She lifted the lilies to her nose and breathed them in, grinning softly to herself.

She ambled toward the kitchen to find something to put the flowers in, but she stopped short when she felt a card attached to the flowers. Andy ripped the card from the plastic and quickly tore open the envelope. _Thinking__ of __you __and__ wishing __you __were __here_.

It would be just like Sam to pick out a card with such a generic message. But when she opened it, she blinked back her tears. Both panels were filled with that reckless, elegant, masculine scrawl she would recognize anywhere.

_Hey, babe,_

_Traci told me that lilies were your favorites. I hope these are okay._

_So__ what __did __you __think __of __the __video? __Pretty __awesome,__ huh?__ I __knew __I__'__d __find __a__ way __around __Best__'__s __rule.__ Okay,__ so __maybe __this __isn__'__t _normal_,__ but __I __figure __it__'__s__ about __as __normal __as __we__'__re __going __to __get __for __the __next __month._

_So, what have you been up to, babe? This silence is killing me. I actually miss your constant chatter. Yeah, yeah, I know, you probably never thought you'd hear me say that in a million years… you better not rub it in the second I see you._

_I've been trying to figure out how to explain my plan to you… I guess I didn't really explain it at all in the video. I just… all I know is that I miss you like crazy, and I wish I could be spending this whole month with you, instead of Judge Judy. (Don't tell me you're not watching her, too.) But there's no way I'm going to do anything that will get you kicked off of the force. Andy, I know how much you love this job, and I just couldn't do that to you._

_I __thought__—__I __don__'__t __know__—__that__ maybe__ we __could __just __work __around __it.__ Like__ this,__ now.__ Not __every day,__ and __not __in __the__ same __way,__ but __just__ be __looking __for__ those__ little __messages __from__ me.__ They __could __come__ at __any__time.__ I __don__'__t __know __what __they__'__ll __be__ yet.__ Hopefully __that __way,__ this __suspension __won__'__t __be __the __death __of __me. __Or __you. __Or __us,__ you __know. __:)_

_I __miss __you __like __crazy. __(I __didn__'__t __tell __you__ that __yet, __did __I?__ *wink*) __Just __warning__ you__—__you__'__ll __probably __think __I__'__m__ a __broken__ record __by __the __time __our __suspensions __are __over.__ I __miss __everything __about __you,__ but __the __worst__ part __is,__ they __pulled __us __away__ from__ each__ other __before __we __even __got __a__ chance __to __be __together.__ You __know, __I _knew_,__ that __day __you__ arrested__ me,__ two __years __ago__… __even__ back__ then,__ I __knew__ I __was __going __to__ fall __in __love__ with __you.__ You __found __Luke,__ and __some __days __I __didn__'__t __think __that __there __ever __could __be __an __us. __But __then__—__you __and __your __crazy __hope __found __me at __the __Alpine __Inn.__ I__ was__ so __scared __for __you, __babe,__ so __close __to__ Brennan. __And __yet,__ I __didn__'__t __know__ how__ I __could __be __so __lucky__—__you __are__ the__ only __one __I__'__ve __hoped __for__ and __dreamed __of __in __the __past __two__ years, __and __there __you__ were, __risking __everything __for__ a __chance __with __me.__ Being __able __to__ love__ you __gives __me__ such__ hope,__ baby.__ I __can__'__t __wait__ to__ see__ you._

_Love,_

_Sam_

Andy dropped the card onto the counter and groaned, falling back against the countertop behind her. Why was he doing this to her? She'd had a hard enough time getting through the past week without him taunting her. What was wrong with him?

Yep. She was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so not the most romantic, happy, gushy place to end it. But there will be more (hopefully) soon! I finally know exactly where I want to take this, so hopefully that'll make it easier to write. :)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2:  Day 9

**A/N:** Sorry this took kinda long! I feel like I update a lot slower than everyone else on this fandom, but I'm pretty sure it's going to slow down even more. :*( I just got the monster of all monster PR projects for one of my writing classes, and I have no clue how often I'll have time to post. :*( I'll do my best, though.

Please review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Rookie__ Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Day 9<p>

Sam was making himself a BLT in his kitchen the next morning when his phone vibrated against the counter. He put the mayonnaise back in the refrigerator door and reached for his phone, pushing the OK button to accept the text. He didn't bother to check to see who it was from.

_Brother, PLEASEEEE check ur youtube account for a new video._

Oliver. Sam smirked as he typed back his answer. _Why?_

The reply came back only a second later. Sam could imagine the groan and eye-roll that must have accompanied the text. _Your __rookie __is __driving __me __crazy!_

He smirked. Oliver had always tried to get Sam to deal with Andy. Sam had always been protective of her, and Oliver didn't want to run the risk of doing anything to make Sam angry. Sam knew that, but he also found it amusing.

… Wait, Andy? What did Andy have to do with—

No. She couldn't have.

She must have.

He half-tripped over one of the barstools in his haste to reach his laptop, and he actually did trip over the corner of his bed, sprawling onto the mattress as his head thudded into the headboard. He grabbed the back of his head and groaned, scooting himself over to his laptop, setting on his nightstand. He turned his computer on, and while he waited for it to boot up, he texted Oliver back. _You__ better __not __be __pulling __a__ fast __one._

He quickly typed in his password and pulled up the internet as soon as his computer would let him, maneuvering his way to YouTUBE's site. When he logged in, he discovered just what he had hoped to find—a new video set to private.

Sam clicked to play the video, holding his computer on his lap reverently. A second later, Andy appeared on his screen. She looked like an angel sitting there, wearing a soft blue blouse, her rich dark hair cascading around her face.

Then she began to talk, and the whole illusion disappeared.

"Sam!" she hissed, her eyes flashing. "What do you think you're doing? I know you must take pleasure in torturing me, but this is _not_ funny…"

He burst out laughing. She might not think it was funny, but she was so incredibly _cute_ when she got riled up.

On the screen, she sighed in resignation and rubbed her eye sleepily. "Sam," she groaned, and all of a sudden she looked so vulnerable and way too adorable. All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and hold onto her forever. To protect her. To never have to leave her side again. _Gah, __he __missed __her_.

"I miss you," she whispered, echoing his own thoughts, and her soft-spoken words were like salve to his heart. If she missed him a fraction of the amount that he missed her, then maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. She stared right into the camera, and her gaze pierced him. "Your plan better get better in time, because right now, it _stinks_."

The silence settled between them comfortably, and then, Andy's lips twitched in amusement before a small smile inched up her face, and then she broke into full-out laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand when she couldn't stop laughing. "Remember that one time last spring? You kept complaining, on and on and on and on—and, my _goodness_, I hope you know, I almost shot _you_ that day—about the pollen and all the racket the birds were making and who cared about the dumb daffodils anyway… and then we got that call about the fight in that college bar, and you got stuck between that girl with—I could have sworn her nails were an inch long!—and that hot-shot jock." Another fit of giggles overtook her, and she covered her mouth with her hand in attempt to stifle them. "They must not have gotten the memo that today was stay-away-from-Sam day, but I think they figured it out when you singlehandedly took them both down in the matter of about two seconds."

She was quiet for a moment, almost thoughtful, and he wondered if she was thinking about what he had looked like that day as they had walked out of the bar, scratches all over his face and arms, a lovely bruise forming on the left side of his jaw, one of his sleeves ripped halfway off his shoulder. He still wasn't sure how two college kids had done so much damage.

She smirked again and said, "You looked so pitiful, but I didn't want to say anything. I was pretty sure you would rip my head off, too." She giggled again, thinking about what was coming up in the story. "After we dropped them off at the station, we stopped for coffee at that little shop a few blocks away. I think you felt bad for making me deal with your surly mood all day, so you insisted that I find us a table, and that you'd buy the coffee. I didn't protest, but I think by the time we left that place you wished I would have! That little old lady came up to you after you paid for our coffees, and she kept going on and on about how brave you must be to serve and protect like you do, and how you must be the best cop in the city, and how your family must be _soooooo_ proud of you.

"The whole time, I was watching you. I'm pretty sure you had figured at least two dozen ways to silence her by that point, and you had the worst polite grin I have ever seen plastered across your face. You looked more constipated than polite. And then she asked for your autograph, and I thought you were going to scream! You politely refused, but she wouldn't take it. She kept shoving the little notebook in your face, waving that fountain pen under your nose, and then she started talking louder, proclaiming to the whole coffee shop that it was your _duty_ to appreciate the affection of the citizens you protect, and how dare you not accept this kind gesture from the depth of her heart! You got all red in the face, trying to keep it all in, and it was all I could do to keep from rolling on the ground. I grabbed the coffee from the barista and dragged you out the door, and the woman followed the whole way. 'Your superior will be hearing from me about this, young man! You are a servant, sir! A _public __servant!_ How dare you walk away from me! Sir! I am talking to you! _Hellllllllllllooooooooooooo_!"

By this time, Andy was laughing so hard she couldn't finish what she was saying in that annoyingly nasally grandma-voice that she had pretty much perfected. All of a sudden, he heard a snort coming from somewhere in the video, and he burst out laughing when McNally's eyes went wide and she blushed furiously, covering as much of her face as she could with her two hands.

_Okay,__ so __that __was _the _most __adorable __sound__ he __had __ever __heard __leaving __her __mouth._

Andy finally took a deep breath and peaked out from between her fingers. "So yeah… All that was to say I miss you. Like crazy. My life is so boring without you in it. I went to Leo's birthday party today, and all I could think about was how much I wished you were there with me. Leo was bouncing off the walls, and so excited that I was there, and everybody from the precinct was there… except for you. Have I told you yet how much this suspension is killing me?"

She glanced back at the clock behind her and stifled another yawn. "Sam, I'm gonna go. Leo had me running all over the place, and I'm really tired. I miss you like crazy." She offered him a pouty face that made him grin.

He thought the video was about to click off, and then she said, "Oh! Yeah! I have a plan. A thingy for you, like you've been doing for me. Look for it in a couple days, 'kay? I don't know how long it'll take me to get it figured out. 'Kay, that's all. Miss you!"

And then she was gone.

Suddenly, he knew exactly how she felt. And she was right. This plan _stunk_. Just seeing her face, seeing her laugh, hearing her voice… it made him ache for her all the more, and he had no clue how he was going to last another two weeks and five days without her.

He sighed, reached for his cell phone, let his head fall back against the pile of pillows, and he typed his reply to Oliver.

_I officially hate you._

He stood up and shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. His sandwich was still waiting for him, and Judge Judy, probably, too. He thought back to Andy's promise of a surprise to come, and a smile lifted the corner of his lips. At least he had something to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review, please!


	4. Chapter 3:  Day 12

**A/N:** Back again! The company where I do my internship is closed down for half of this week, so I had a bit of extra time. :)

Oh, and if some of the words in italics are smooshed together or messed up, sorry! For some reason FF keeps smooshing together all the italics writing on me. I have to manually edit it every time I upload a chapter! I think I caught it all, but if I didn't, sorry! Just thought you should know. :)

Enjoy and review, please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rookie Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Day 12<p>

Sam rolled over and groaned, stirring when he felt his bed shaking. His eyes fluttered open, and the vision that met his eyes made him do a double-take. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, sure he couldn't be seeing what he thought was right before him. Hesitantly, he opened them again. Nope, his mind must not be playing tricks on him.

Andy McNally was still standing a few inches away from his bed, grinning down at him, dressed in nothing but her underwear and one of his old tee-shirts. "Move over," she said sleepily, nudging his arm that was hanging off the side of the bed as she rubbed her right eye. As if she'd been sleeping next to him _all__ night_, and he was the weird one for looking at her like he had no clue how she'd ended up in his apartment.

He may have been still half asleep, but he could have _sworn_ when he went to bed that Andy was nowhere near his house. How had she gotten here? And where had she gotten his tee shirt?

Still frowning to himself, he scooted over to the other side of the bed, letting her slip in next to him. As soon as she did, she snuggled into his side, nestling her face into his shoulder and wrapping her arm around him. "Hi," she whispered, snuggling closer, pushing up a little to kiss his jaw affectionately. A second later, she had settled back at his side, hugging him close as she relaxed, her breathing even and soft.

He glanced over at her to find that her eyes had already drooped shut, and he reached over, shaking her shoulder. "Andy—And… not that I don't love it that you're here, but _why_ are you here? C'mon, I am not going to be the one who is responsible for getting you knocked off the force. Best is going to have my _hide_…"

Andy pushed up onto one of her elbows and captured his lips in a kiss, effectively ending his sleepy tirade. When she pulled away, she grinned at him mischievously. "Just… shhh. I thought I was the one that always did the rambling."

He smirked at that.

She reached her hand up and traced the pattern of his stubble from the day before, grinning softly as she watched him, before she said, "It's six o'clock in the morning. I missed you like crazy. And those letters and YouTUBE videos were torture. Don't make me stay away from you anymore. Please."

When he didn't say anything, she offered him a gentle smile and settled next to him again, snuggling into his side and burying her face in his neck.

He slowly let himself relax, pulling Andy closer as sweet sleep called to him. After weeks—scratch that, years—of wanting this, he couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than holding Andy close. _Gah, __he __loved __her_. This was perfect.

He had almost drifted back asleep when Andy shifted in his arms, clearing her throat. She reached up and began to trace random patterns in his jaw. _What __was__ she__ doing?_

Sam cleared his throat and swallowed, not bothering to open his eyes. "What are you doing, McNally?"

She giggled to herself and pushed herself up on her elbow, kissing him softly. "I have a secret."

"Okay…"

"I want to tell you."

Apparently Andy McNally was incredibly loopy at 6:15 in the morning. "What is it, McNally? I was kind of hoping to get some sleep here…"

She grinned and kissed his jaw softly. "I love you," she said softly, completely confident. "Like, a lot. Completely over the moon. I just figured you should know that."

His eyes suddenly flew open, and he stared down at her, taking in every detail on her face. Her eyes shone back at him, soft and full of so much love it took his breath away. She was grinning at him softly, hopefully, and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He just couldn't stay away any longer. She was so perfect, and wrapped up in his arms, and gah, she was the most adorable kisser ever. Part demure, part fire, all hope and joy and sweetness and love. He could kiss her forever.

When he pulled back, his eyes were shining just as brightly as hers were, and he stroked her cheek gently, as if he had to prove to himself that she _really_ was there, and that she had really just said those three beautiful words to him.

Tears filled his eyes against his wishes, and he pressed another fervent kiss to her lips. "I love you, too. Babe, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those words."

She grinned softly at him and nodded, her eyes glowing. "Yeah, yeah, I do…" Her eyes twinkled up at him, and she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Tell me again."

"What?" he asked, his eyes teasing. "That I love you?"

She grinned back at him, nodding. "Yeah. That."

His eyes twinkled with promise. "Why should I tell you when I can show you?" he asked, kissing her passionately and flipping her underneath him in one deft move.

A loud siren sounded just outside Sam's window, and he jolted awake. He desperately felt the space in his bed around him. When he didn't find her, he opened his eyes. He wanted to cry. Andy was gone.

A deep dread filled him. She couldn't be gone. It had all been so _real_. But it had all been a dream, and he physically _ached_—ached for her. How was it possible that something so sweet and good and perfect could be kept just out of reach, all the time?

He groaned and rubbed his face, slipping out of his bed and heading toward the kitchen. As he waited for his coffee to brew, he pealed a banana and started to eat it as he leaned against the counter. Another day on suspension. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. At least he had poker night with Oliver and Jerry tonight.

Andy had promised a surprise was coming, but it had been three whole days since she'd posted that video, promising that his surprise was coming, and he still hadn't seen anything. Had he missed it? Had she forgotten? Chickened out?

This suspension was killing him. If he had to spend another second without her, he thought he was going to go crazy.

He pushed off from the counter and ambled toward the front door. It was nearly 10 o'clock—maybe the mailman had come. He usually didn't put much stock in anything the mailman brought, but he needed something—_anything_—to do to get his mind off of Andy, and how perfectly she belonged in his bed.

He grabbed his coat, hanging in the closet, before stepping outside. Usually he wouldn't bother, but the wind had been shaking the house the whole night, and he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt.

Sam stepped outside and stopped short when he saw pink and purple chalk covering his whole sidewalk. He groaned and was about to mutter some select words under his breath until he recognized the handwriting. That was… _Andy__'__s_ handwriting. He'd recognize it anywhere.

_Dear Sam,_

_Miss you. Wish I could come inside and tell you how I feel instead of writing it with sidewalk chalk. I'm counting down the days!_

_Love,_

_Andy_ xoxo

So this plan was _officially_ the worst type of torture ever.

He smiled softly to himself when he saw the dozens of little pink and purple hearts that surrounded her message. It was just the type of thing Andy would do.

He was about to sidestep her message and continue to the mailbox to retrieve his mail when he noticed a white envelope discarded on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and flipped it over, smiling again when he saw his name written in her elegant, flowy script.

Forgetting about the mailbox, he ripped the envelope open as he wandered back up his front steps and back into his house. He let himself back in the front door as he pulled the two pages of writing out of the envelope.

_Dear__ Sam,_

_Hi.__ Miss __you. __Can__'__t __wait __to __see __you.__ And __my _goodness_, __I _hate _this __suspension. __:*(_

_So __this __plan __is __probably __really __lame __next__ to__ whatever__ is__ brewing__ in__ your __mind,__ but __I__ liked __it. __And __I __couldn__'__t __do _nothing_.__ Leo__ let __me__ borrow__ his__ chalk,__ by__ the __way. __He__ says __it__'__s __okay__ as __long __as __you __buy __him __an __AWESOME __birthday __present__ (his __words,__ not __mine!)__ since __you __had __to __miss __his__ birthday __party._

_Please tell me you're not going to be gushing about Judge Judy when we get back. If I have to listen to that crap for hours on end, I think I'll strangle you. :) But seriously, don't you have anything better to watch? Even Bugs Bunny is better than Judge Judy! Don't you have any movies? Scratch that. I don't want you coming back and gushing about the Transformers, either._

_So the sun's setting while I'm writing this. When our suspension's over, will you watch the sun set with me?_

_This__ suspension __is__ just __showing __me __all __the __things __I __want __to __do __with __you.__ Watching __the __sunset,__ waking __up __in __your __arms,__ every __morning,__ watching __movies __with __you,__ watching __fireworks __together __on __New __Years__' __Day, __going __ice__ skating __with __you,__ baking __cookies__ with__ you__ (okay, __you __would_ not _be__ allowed__ to __throw__ flour__ in __my __face.__ You __are __forewarned),__ going __camping __with __you__ (yeah,__ city__boy__…__),__ babysitting __Leo__ together,__ having __a __picnic __together __in __the__ summer,__ racing __you__ on __the__ swings. __(Yeah, __old__ man.__ Don__'__t __act__ like__ you__'__re__ too__ cool__ for__ the__ swings__…__) __And __really, __Sam, __I__'__d__ even __give __up__ all __that__—__my __vision __and__ dreams__ of __normal__—__if __I __could __just __see __you __again,__ if __I __could __kiss __you __whenever __I __wanted,__ if __I __could __hide __in __your __arms __just __because._

_What have you been up to lately? Baby, you better not just be sitting around, like a depressed bump on a log, just watching Judge Judy. One of these days, I'll have Leo come check on you and report. He's my buddy—he'll tell it to me straight even if you won't. :)_

_Ohhhhhh,__ you__'__ll __never __guess __what __I __did __today!__ Okay,__ well,__ it __wasn__'__t __really __something__ I __did.__ I __borrowed __Traci__'__s __car __to __go __pick __up __this __book__ I__'__ve __been __wanting __to __read,__ and __I __was __filling __up __her __tank __when __this __troupe __of _clowns _came__ cartwheeling __out __of __the__ mini __mart!__ It __was __the __funniest __thing.__ They __picked __up __this __lady __while __she __was __waiting __for __her __gas __tank __to __be __filled.__ She__ was __screaming __all __the__ way __across __the __parking __lot,__ and__ they __kept __twirling __her __around __and __doing __tricks __with __her__… __Sam,__ you __would __have __loved __it,__ haha.__ They __even__ hid __this __guy__'__s __motorcycle __when__ he__ went __inside __the__ store __to__ pick __up __some __cigarettes.__ That __man __was _so _mad!_

_I hate this, you know. Trying to talk to you like I would talk to you in person. It's so hard. :*(_

_T minus 16 days until I can see you again! If we ever decide to do something stupid like this again, you better stop me. I don't think I could ever deal with this separation again. :*(_

_Love,_

_Andy xoxoxoxo_

Sam sighed. Having a swing race with Andy actually sounded perfect. She made him feel alive again. Not that he'd ever been _not_ alive, but everything always seemed a million times better with Andy McNally in it.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what he was going to do with her once they were allowed to see each other. He poured himself a cup of coffee and quickly made himself some toast and scrambled eggs. If this was going to work, he had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dum, dum, dummm! :)

More to come, hopefully soon. :) Review, please!


	5. Chapter 4:  Day 14

**Disclaimer:** I owneth-not _Rookie __Blue_. (I do owneth, however, a love for speaking faux-Shakespearean-like. :))

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Day 14<p>

Andy McNally came to a breathless stop at the bottom of the steps that led up to her house, resting her hands against her knees as she stared up at her front porch. She had never been one to be a fan of running for running's sake, but the morning had been nice—warmer than average, sunny, slight breeze. Perfect running weather. Besides, she'd been cooped up in her apartment for the better part of the last two weeks, and the run had been a welcome respite from the boredom of being stuck in her house all alone.

Besides, in two weeks, she would be back at work, and she wanted to be on top of her game. She'd never been away from work for this long, and it was easy to let herself go. She wanted to be ready when this month of solitude and boredom was over.

Apparently, she was already more out-of-shape than she thought she was.

She forgot all that when she saw a huge cardboard box sitting on her front porch, right in front of the door. A wide grin covered her face, and hurried up the three steps to the porch. She ran her fingers over Sam's familiar scrawl on the white piece of paper he'd taped to the top of the box.

_To my Cinderella (hey! I may not be a prince but you are still a beautiful princess…). Love, Sam._

Andy giggled at that. So he was completely corny sometimes. But if his corniness could make her _so_ happy on the inside, she didn't even care. _What__ in __the__ world __had __he __put __in __such __a__ large __box,__ though?_

She twisted her key into the doorknob and pushed the door open, not wanting to share this gift with the rest of her neighborhood. She lugged the box into the house and kicked the door shut with her foot, depositing the box on the floor by the couch in the living room.

She pealed off her hoodie and kicked off her shoes, discarding the hoodie on a nearby chair. She sank down into the couch and began fiddling with the box, trying to figure out how to open it without having to get up to get a pair of scissors from the kitchen. _Of__ course_ Sam would be the one to tape every possible flap, edge, and crease possible on that box.

She finally wrenched it open with her set of keys and pulled back the cardboard flaps, and her heart melted at the sight before her.

"Aww!" she squealed, reaching in to pull her gift out of the box. It was an off-white, plush, larger-than-life teddy bear, complete with a checkered lilac-and-white bow around its neck. She hugged the bear tight and buried her face in its soft fur. Sam really knew how to pick a good stuffed animal. This one was adorable, and so soft.

Then, in an instant, a realization hit her. She breathed in the smell of the bear more deeply, and tears filled her eyes.

The bear smelled just like Sam.

That same masculine, musky scent. Quintessential Sam. It made her go weak at the knees, especially since she'd seen him that night at the Alpine Inn. She loved that smell.

She clung tightly to the bear. She just missed Sam _so __much_. She didn't understand why it was so important to keep them apart for so long. She never would have done anything so stupid if Boyd hadn't taken Sam away in the first place. Sam made her a better cop, a better person. Andy didn't feel like herself without him. Corny as it sounded, Sam completed her, and these weeks had been torture.

She wished she could be hugging Sam instead of some cheap imitation bear.

Okay, so the bear probably wasn't cheap. And she actually loved that Sam bought it for her. She just wished she could be with _him_, not all his wonderful, inspired gifts.

She stilled when she noticed a piece of paper in the bottom of the box. She reached in and grabbed it, smiling a little through her lingering sniffles when she recognized Sam's handwriting filling the page.

Another letter. His letters actually made this separation bearable. She'd never thought she would be the one to actually receive a love letter from anyone, but here Sam was, pouring his heart out to her—well, as much as Sam poured his heart out to anyone, that is—in letter after glorious letter.

_Hey, baby._

_I__ stumbled__ across __this __guy __while __I __was __buying __Leo__'__s __very__ "__AWESOME__ birthday__ present__" __this __morning__ and __I __thought __it __was__ perfect __for __you.__ I __don__'__t __want __to __ever __be __away __from __you __again,__ but __with__ our __jobs,__ I __know__ that__'__s __not __possible.__ Hopefully__ when __I __can__'__t __be __there,__ he__'__ll __make __you __feel __less __lonely. __When __Oliver __saw __the __bear,__ he __decided __he _had_ to __spray __my __cologne __all __over __it,__ too,__ so __now__ the __bear __even __smells __like __me.__ (Lucky__ for__ you,__ huh?)_

_I loved your little message, babe. I'm counting down the days, too. You know, I … uh, I dreamt about you that night? You came over at some ungodly hour in the morning, demanding I move over so you could sleep in my arms. You said you just couldn't stay away anymore. It was SO real. When I woke up and you weren't there, baby, I thought I was going to kill somebody._

_I miss you so much it hurts sometimes._

_When I went to go check the mail and I saw chalk all over my sidewalk, I thought I was going to kill the kids just down the street. Kate and Lila are always playing with chalk the whole way down the block, and all I needed was chalk to clean off my sidewalk. Then I noticed it was your handwriting… baby, you made my day. I'm thinking of covering it with clear plastic or saran wrap or something so even the snow or rain can't get rid of it._

_And__ you__'__re__ right...__ I __probably __would __have__ thought __the__ clown __thing __was __funny.__ As __long __as __they __didn__'__t__ try__ to __spin__ ME __around.__ They__'__d __be __arrested__ before __they __knew__ what__ happened __if__ they __tried __that.__ But __you __know __what __would __have __been __the __best __part __about __the __whole __thing,__ if __I __had __been__ there __with __you?__ Seeing__ that __look __of __complete __awe __and __wonderment__ shining __on__ your__ face.__ Andy,__ you __must __have __been _so _adorable, __so __beautiful,__ standing __there,__ watching __it __all __go__ down.__ I __would __love __to __be __able __to __watch __your __face,__ your __joy __and __sweetness__ and __wonder,__ forever._

_I__ haven__'__t __been__ up __to __much,__ really.__ I__ had __poker __night __with __Ollie __and __Jerry __last __night.__ I__'__ll __probably __go __down __to __see __Sarah__ sometime__ next __week.__ She__'__s__ been__ begging __me__ to__ come__ see__ her__ for __months,__ and __I__'__m__ pretty __sure,__ if __she __had __her __way, __I __would __have __spent _all _my__ suspension __down__ at __St.__ Catharine__'__s. __Besides,__ next __Tuesday__ is __my__ niece__'__s __birthday.__ I__'__m__ pretty __sure __both __Sarah __and __Alice __will __be __over-the-moon__ to __see __me.__ Besides,__ I __haven__'__t __seen __Olivia,__ my __other __niece, __since __she __was __born__ nearly __two__ years __ago._

_Other than that, not much. I hung out with Leo for a few hours yesterday afternoon so Traci and Jerry could have some time alone. Things have been a bit crazy for them in the past few weeks, I guess. Apparently, I gave him the "best present ever," so maybe he'll let you borrow his chalk again for good measure. I know I wouldn't mind another note. :)_

_Andy,__ there__'__s __so__ much __more __I__ want __to __tell __you,__ but __I __want __to __wait __until __I__ can __see __you __in __person.__ A__ relationship __shouldn__'__t __be __born __out__ of __the__ strangest __forms__ of __communication __possible__—__and __that__'__s __what __I __want __with __you__—__a __real,__ beautiful,__ perfect__ relationship.__ (By __the __way__—__old __man?__ Not__ cool,__ Andy,__ not __cool.__ Just __because__ I__'__m __eight__ years__ older__ than __you__ doesn__'__t __mean__ I__'__m __old__…__)__ I __can__'__t __wait__ to__ see__ you.__ By __the __time __you __get __this,__ it __will __only __be__ 14__ days._ Fourteen days_.__ The __time__ can__'__t __fly __fast__ enough._

_Miss you,_

_Sam_

Andy grinned to herself as she finished the letter and folded it up. So maybe his letters were amazing.

She pushed off from the couch and made her way back to her bedroom. She placed her latest letter from Sam in the box with all the rest and deposited the bear at the seat of honor on her bed.

Andy studied it for a moment, her hands folded over her chest. She needed a name for the bear. Some people felt no need to name stuffed animals or dolls, but she always had. Besides, this was a special bear—it needed a special name.

Andy thought for a moment, and then a mischievous grin covered her face. _Sammy __would __work._ The bear was supposed to remind her of Sam, right? What better name could there be? Besides, it would cause Sam fits to know that he was the namesake for such a girly, feminine bear.

Giggling to herself, she made her way to the bathroom. If she was going to get her next surprise to him before he left to go see his sister and niece, she had a lot of work to do, and she wasn't doing anything smelling like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tada! These are just so easy to write. I _should_ be studying for my Astronomy exam that's in less than an hour, but here I am, writing this instead. :) I hope you like it as much as I do.

Review, please!


	6. Chapter 5:  Day 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rookie__Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Day 15<p>

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeak._

Sam scowled in the direction of his front door as he set down the carton of lemonade on the kitchen counter. _What __was __that?_

No sooner had he stepped toward his front door to investigate when another sound quickly followed the creaking noise.

A muttered, annoyed curse.

A muttered, annoyed curse that sounded suspiciously like Andy McNally's voice.

He couldn't help the slow, amused grin that slid up his face. Andy was here?

His heart leapt into his throat. Neither one of them had been around when they'd deposited off their gifts before. The thought that he could actually see her—live and in the flesh—nearly stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't seen her for over two weeks.

_Gah, __he __missed __her_.

A letter plopped through the mail slot in his door half a second before he pulled the door open wide.

In his defense, he hadn't really intended to open the door, just wave at her though the window, maybe blow her a kiss or something, but there went his common sense, his grounded and clear thinking, flying out the window, just like it always did _all__the__time_ when Andy was around. When he realized he was standing there, the door open, only a foot or two of air separating them, he averted his gaze and reached down, picking up the letter she'd slid through his door.

When he stood up straight, Andy was gawking at him. Andy was standing there, mouth open in shock, her cheeks flushed. She was holding a box in her hands, and looked thoroughly confused, as if she had no clue what he was doing there, and no clue what she was supposed to do next. She was _so_ adorable, her rich coffee-colored hair framing her perfect face, dressed in her wool coat, jeans, and that light blue blouse he loved that accentuated her form perfectly.

It should be impossible to feel _so_ much love in one glance. His heart melted at the sight of her, and his chest constricted. It had been _way_ too long since he had seen her last.

He tried to flash her one of his cocky, knowing grins, dimples and all, but all his efforts fell short. At a loss to what to do, he just stared at her, waiting to see what she would do. _Gah_, she looked _so_ good. He just wanted to reach out, pull her inside, and kiss her senseless. He would be happy to pull her inside and spend the next two weeks with her, but he couldn't do that. Why did she have to come in the middle of a Sunday afternoon, when his truck was clearly parked out front?

"Sam!" she exclaimed, and he chuckled at her. She was so cute when she was flustered.

She seemed to remember the no-communication rule, and she added belatedly, "… is _awesome_!"

She flung the box in her arms at him and tore down his sidewalk, not stopping until she reached the passenger seat of Traci's idling car.

If he didn't miss her _so_ badly already, he would have laughed. The sight of her quickly retreating form was pretty funny (and completely adorable, he might add). But _oh_, now she was gone again, and it was back to the loneliness of his apartment. He hadn't even gotten to say hello, to hold her or kiss her, or even tell one of his lame, corny jokes that always made her flash that smile that lit up his world.

He sank to the ground by the door, holding the box she'd thrown at him to his chest, and he pushed the front door closed with his right arm.

Sam sat there like that, cradling the box in his arms, staring at the flight of stairs leading up to the guest bedroom, for several minutes, as if holding that box might bring Andy back.

Maybe it _was_ time to go see Sarah. Alice and Liv would be a good distraction. Then again, Sarah would pry every minute detail about his love life out of him in the first five minutes she saw him, and that meant that the rest of the time he was there, she would be _oohing_ and _aahing_ and cooing about how she _had_ to meet Andy, and _how __could __he__ possibly __survive __without __her_, and how Best was _such __a __dumb__ boss_ for trying to keep _true __love_ apart and all that lovey-dovey mumbo-jumbo.

Okay, so maybe he believed it a little (okay, a _lot_) now, but Sarah didn't have to rub it in. And she definitely would. He was about 99% sure Sarah counted it as a part of her big-sisterly duties to find him his happily-ever-after.

Sighing, he reached for one of the flaps on the top the box, and pulled it open. He couldn't help smirking when he saw what was inside—a plush stuffed lion, about half the size of the bear he had gotten for her.

He reached into the box and pulled it out. It was soft, and really cute. Somehow, it reminded him of Andy—cute, strong, brave, and gentle. He stilled when the smell of Andy's perfume wafted toward him.

She didn't.

But oh, yes she had. She had sprayed the lion with her perfume, just like Ollie had done to the bear.

He groaned. Why would she do that to him? She _knew_ how crazy that perfume made him, didn't she?

He stopped when he felt a note tied around the lion's neck, and he reached down, unfolding the piece of paper to read what it said. "Gotcha! Payback's lovely, isn't it?"

He groaned again. "Andy…"

Sam set the box beside him and tucked the lion in the crook of his arm while he tore open the envelope for the letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_Rawr! Like him? I figured since you tortured me with Sammy, then I should torture you with him. :) Now he even smells like me, so we're even! I think you should call him Rory. Like Rawr-ey. Get it? :)))_

_And __oh,__ baby__… __the __age __thing? That doesn't matter to me at all__. __Don__'__t __you __know __that __by __now?__ You __mean _everything_ to __me__—__and__ yes,__ I __really __do__ mean __everything__—__and __what __could __eight __years __possibly __be __when__ we __obviously __have __something _so _perfect?_ You _are __my __dream__ guy,__ okay,__ Sam?__ I __love __everything __about __you,__ and __there__'__s __nobody__ else __I __would __want __to__ be__ with.__ I __promise.__ (By __the __way,__ you __are __incredibly __cute __when __you __worry __like __that__… __just __thought __you __should __know.) __:)_

_You know, I'm really bad at this. Your letters are so much cuter than mine. I just start to ramble and go on and on and on… like a blooming idiot. Maybe I should make more YouTUBE videos for you instead. I might sound more coherent. :) But baby, your last letter was so perfect. :)_

_And awwwwww, you dream about me? That's so cute. I wish I really was there. I miss falling asleep with you. :*(_

_Sooo__… __I__ know__ you__'__ll __be__ leaving __soon__ to __go __see__ Sarah __and__ her __girls, __but __I__ wanted __to__ do __something __before __you__ left. __Well, __besides__ the__ pay-back __lion.__ :) __I __know__ you__'__re __probably __moping __around __in __your __house,__ trying __to __pretend __like __everything__'__s __okay,__ so __I __got __you __something.__ I __know__ you __love __that __Italian__ restaurant __a __few __blocks __from__ the __station__ (don__'__t __even __try __to __ignore__ it.__ You __know __your __eyes __light __up __like __saucers __every__time _anyone _mentions__ ravioli!),__ so __go.__ Tonight.__ I __talked __to __Oliver,__ and __he __has __tonight __off.__ Go __together.__ You__ could __probably __use __cheering __up __anyway.__ You __better __not __lose __the __gift__ card,__ either,__ because __I__ have__ no__ way __to __get __you __another __one__ before __you__ eat.__ :)_

_Thirteen daysssssssssssssss!_

_Miss you, baby, so much,_

_Andy xoxoxoxo_

Sam let the letter drop into his lap and sighed. These letters really weren't enough. He just wished he could see her, talk to her, if only for a minute. Hold her.

He lifted the lion up to his face and breathed in the scent of Andy's perfume deeply. And then it hit him, what she'd said at the beginning of the letter. _I__ figured __since __you __tortured __me __with __Sammy__…_

She _didn__'__t_. He only let a few people call him Sammy ever, and now she was ruining it by naming a cute, girly, purple-and-white bear after him?

Of _course_ she was.

He groaned. Sometimes, he really didn't know what to do with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review, please!

I kinda feel this didn't come out as great as the others, but I didn't really know how to change it to make it better. Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6:  Day 17

**A/N:** Sorry this is later than sooner. I am so stressed because of school and all that it's hard to find inspiration to write. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Day 17<p>

Sam glanced at his phone for the seventh time in the past three minutes.

Still nothing.

Oliver had promised to text him when Andy had gotten her next package. It was supposed to happen at 11. It was 11:09. Where was he?

"Uncle _Sammy!_" a little voice shouted from across the room, and he turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, hands planted on her hips, an exasperated scowl covering her face. "You promised to play horsey with me an' Livy!" She marched across the room and grabbed his arm insistently. "Come _on_! It's my birthday, 'member?"

Sam chuckled as he tossed Alice high in the air, eliciting a high-pitched squeal and peals of laughter from the little girl. He settled his niece on his hip as they went in search of Olivia. "I remember, I remember!" he growled playfully, tickling her sides mercilessly.

"Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy! St-stop!" she pled, gasping for breaths between her laughter.

Sam snorted but stopped, content to hug her tighter. He loved the way it felt to hold such a perfect, happy, squealing, wiggling little soul. If he was honest with himself, he wanted a miniature Alice of his own one day. Between visits to Sarah and her girls, he forgot how much he truly loved this. "You're the one who asked for it," he teased.

She _humphed_ at him, crossed her little arms over her chest, and scowled at him. "I did not!"

Sam smirked to himself. Okay, so he _definitely_ wanted a miniature Alice of his own.

"Unc' Sammy!" Liv cried from her seat in the playroom, stretching her arms out to him, and Sam grinned.

If he was going to have to wait a while for Oliver's text, at least he had two _really_ good distractions.

* * *

><p>"I <em>know<em>, Trace! I'm headed out the door right now. I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Andy jogged down the front steps to her house, shrugging into her coat and digging in her pocket for the keys to her dad's car. Traci had called in a panic at midnight the night before. Apparently Jerry had come home late after working a case and sprung his two-year anniversary surprise on Traci. He had reservations at the most exclusive, romantic Italian restaurant in town, and Traci had _nothing_ to wear. She was freaking out.

Andy rolled her eyes when Traci complained that they were running out of time. "Relax, Trace! The reservation's for eight o'clock, and it's only 11 now! I'm on my w—" She groaned as she ran straight into the man who was walking up her sidewalk. She looked up, prepared to apologize, when she realized who it was. "Oliver!" she said. "Trace, I'll be right there. I have to take care of something real fast. I'll see you in a few minutes." She closed her phone and looked back up at Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes twinkled as he held out an envelope to her. "From Sam."

She grinned as she accepted the letter from him. A letter from Sam made her whole day better.

Oliver smirked at her lovesick smile. "Sam wanted you to have something while he was at Sarah's," he said, figuring she would appreciate the explanation.

"He's still there?" she asked, tucking the letter into her coat pocket.

"Yeah. Until Friday sometime. Sarah convinced him to stay so they could celebrate his birthday, too." He frowned as she hid the letter from view. "Aren't you going to read his letter?"

"Later," she said, and Oliver smirked at the way she pouted a little at the idea. "Traci's having a meltdown. I don't think she'd last if I stopped to read the letter."

"Aw, come on," he cajoled, flashing his best charmer grin. "What if there's something urgent in there? You're still not allowed to contact Sam. But I could do it for you…"

So Oliver's grin was nowhere near as convincing as Sam's dimples… but apparently, it still had power over her. Besides, she loved that Oliver was willing to send a message to Sam for her.

She sighed and pulled the letter back out of her pocket, sinking down onto one of the front porch steps.

_Hey, baby._

_I__ miss __you.__ Still.__ I __wish__ you __were __here.__ I__'__ve __only __been __here __a __day,__ but __I __already __miss __you__ like __crazy.__ At __least __when __I __was __in __Toronto __I __felt __like __you __were __near,__ like __I __could __drive __by __your __house __and __know __that __you __were __in __there,__ and __that __some day __soon,__ we__'__d __be __together__ again.__ All __day__ I __keep __thinking __that __I __can__'__t__ wait __until__ I __get __home __near __the__ end __of __the __week,__ because __then __I__ would __be __all __the __closer __to __being __able __to __be __with __you__ again.__ Sarah __roped __me __into __staying __at __least __until __Friday __night.__ She __insists __that __I __have __to __spend __my __birthday __with _somebody_.__ That __means __it__'__ll __be__ only __eight __more __days __until __I __can__ see __you__ when __I __get __home!__ Eight __days.__ I __can__'__t __believe__ it.__ I __wish __I __could __have __spent __the __time __with __you__ instead __of __all __by__ myself._

_At __least __Alice__ and__ Liv__ are __a __welcome __distraction.__ You __should __see__ them,__ Andy__… __you__'__d __fall __head-over-heels __in __love __with __them.__ They__'__re __so __silly __and __beautiful__ and __happy__… __I__ think __I__ spent __four __hours __playing __hide-and-seek__ with __them __this __afternoon.__ They __always __hide __in __the _same_ places __and__ think__ they__'__re __so __clever __when__ I__ find__ them__… __after __looking _every_ place __that __they__'__re __not._

_Babe,__ you__ should __have__ seen__ your__ face__ on__ Sunday__ when__ you __tried__ to __drop__ off__ that __package.__ It __was_ priceless_.__ I __don__'__t __think__ I__'__ve __ever __seen__ you __so__ mortified__ in__ my__ whole__ life!__ I __was __in__ the __kitchen,__ so __I __heard __when __you __put __the__ letter __through__ the __mail __slot__ in __my __door.__ I __couldn__'__t __believe__ you __would__ actually __drop __off __the __package __when__ I __was__ clearly __home, __but__ all __I __could __think __of __was __seeing __you __again.__ I __thought__ I__'__d__ wave at __you__ through __the__ window,__ or __just __watch __you__ as __you__ dropped __the __package __off.__ I __hadn__'__t __seen __you __in __forever,__ and__ just __seeing__ you__ took __my__ breath__ away.__ But__ then __I __was __opening __the __door __and__ I __don__'__t __know__ where __that __harebrained __idea __came__ from.__ All __I __wanted__ to __do __was__ pull __you__ inside __and __never __let __you __go.__ It __didn__'__t __even __feel __real.__ But __then __you __threw__ that __box __at __me __and __you __were __gone,__ and __I __was__ alone __again.__ I __have __never __felt __so __alone __in __my __life.__ I __didn__'__t __even __get __to __say __hi.__ After __all __these __long,__ boring,__ lonely __days,__ I__ get __to __see __you __and __I __can__'__t __even __say __hi._

_Will __you__ go __to __dinner __with __me?__ The__ night __our__ suspensions __are __over?__ I __already __have __a __plan.__ You__'__ll __like __it.__ But __it__'__s __a__ surprise.__ I__ know __how __much __you __just _love_ those.__ :)_

_I would write more—there's so much I want to tell you!—but Sarah already suspects something, and if I fuel her whole romantics-take-on-the-world mentality, she'll probably tie Best up with heart ribbons and drag me all the way to see you. Much as I would love that, baby, I just can't take this from you. I know how much you love being a copper. You should hear the crap she comes up with, though. I'm pretty sure you'd be laughing harder than I am! This morning she suggested we go have a picnic on your front porch, so when you come out to get your mail or run errands or whatever, you'll see me and will have no choice but to have your way with me. haha. Maybe I should let her sink her romance into Best. If she spouts heart-shaped rainbows and happily-ever-after and just enough chick flicks then maybe she'd get him to end our suspensions. :)_

_I'll be home sometime Friday night, baby. Probably really late. I don't know why it would matter, since we're not allowed to see each other, anyway, but I figure you won't stop worrying until I get home, so that's the plan._

_Love,_

_Sam_

_P. S. Be nice to Ollie. I'm pretty sure he considers it torture that he has to bring you the letter, anyway. :)_

_P. P. S. Thirteen days!  
><em>

Andy was just finishing reading the letter and starting to fold it back up so she could go meet Traci. Usually his letters made her feel happier, like he was actually there with her, that she could make it through to the end of the month. Now, she just felt lonely. She missed Sam—a _lot_—and she didn't want Oliver to be around when she started crying.

And she was pretty sure she was going to.

She was starting to push herself to her feet so she could go meet Traci when she felt Oliver nudge her arm and tug her back down next to him. "Hey, McNally, check it out!" he said, motioning toward the sky.

She frowned at Oliver, but followed his finger up into the sky. There was an airplane, flying in precarious directions, and then she noticed it was writing something in the bright blue winter sky.

It took a little while, but when the airplane finished and flew off into the horizon, the sky was branded with five words that took her breath away.

_Baby, you are my world._

And then she really did cry. Big crocodile tears filled her eyes, and her sobs shook her frame. She covered her face in shame. Oliver had always been nice to her (well, except for her first day as a rookie), but she didn't want him to see her like this. She wanted _Sam_. She wanted to hide in his arms, and she never wanted to leave him, ever again.

She felt Oliver's hands on her forearms, gently pulling her hands from in front of her face. "Hey, Andy… c'mon. It's only thirteen days still. Not even two weeks." He pulled her into an awkward hug, and she clung to him and buried her face in the rough material of his jacket.

He reached up to rub her back, not feeling very comfortable with the situation, but he figured Sam would kill him if he left Andy like this.

"It's not fair," she finally cried, her voice muffled by his jacket. "All I want is to be with Sam, but I can't be. I never would have done anything that dumb if Boyd hadn't taken Sam away in the first place…"

"I know, I know," he said, and she couldn't help but notice how good he was at comforting people. No wonder he was such a good husband and dad.

"I _miss_ him," she sobbed again, and Oliver held her a little tighter. _What__ had __Sam__ put __in __that __letter?_

* * *

><p>Sam was taking turns spinning Alice and Liv around in circles in their playroom when his cell phone vibrated on the floor. His heart jolted in his throat, and he lowered Alice to the ground gently.<p>

"Aw, Uncle Sam!" she complained, and he reached out and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, baby," he said with an apologetic smile. "I'm expecting a really important message."

"Really important?" she asked, studying him seriously, and she squatted down next to him, watching as he opened the new text message. "Who's it from?"

He smirked at her as he saw there, only a few inches from him, resting on her haunches, her arms resting on her knees, as she studied him innocently. He ruffled her hair playfully. "Just a friend, baby."

She scrunched her nose up at him. "Uncle Sam, why do you call me that?"

"What, baby?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that."

He smirked again. "Because when a guy really cares about a girl, he calls her that, like you and me."

"Like Mommy and Daddy, too?"

"Yep. Just like that."

"Well… Daddy doesn't call Mommy that," Alice said, frowning at him pointedly.

"Well, he calls her something else," he said, trying not to sigh. He loved Alice, really, but he wanted to know how Andy had reacted to her surprise. "Why don't you go ask your mommy what your daddy calls her?"

She grinned at him and scampered off, yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!" down the hall. Sam smirked and returned to his text message.

_Brother, WHAT did you put in that letter? Andy's bawling her eyes out!_

Sam blanched. Andy was crying? Why was she crying? Sitting in the middle of the girls' playroom, he cursed his stupid suspension under his breath. His first instinct was to storm all the way up to Andy's house, but he knew it would do no good. Oliver wouldn't let him see her, not while they were both supposed to be as far away from each other as possible.

_Nothing!_ he texted back quickly, his frustration mounting. _Just__ that __I __missed __her, __and__ stuff __about __Sarah.__ That__'__s __it!_

A few seconds later, a reply came. _Well, __she__'__s __freaking __out.__ She__ just __keeps __saying __over __and __over,__ "__I __miss __him, __I __miss __him__…" __Brother,__ I __don__'__t __know __what __to__ do __here__…_

Sam closed his eyes for a moment against the pain. He hated feeling so helpless, and all he wanted to do was to take away her pain. If he could just be there, with her, they wouldn't have this problem.

_Tell her I'm miserable without her, too. That I'd hold her if I could. That all I want is to take away all her pain. Give her a kiss for me._

Okay, so he wasn't sure what prompted him to say _all__ that_ to Oliver—there was no way he would ever live any of this down—but the thought of not being able to do anything for Andy was killing him.

* * *

><p>When Oliver received the next text message, he slowly pulled away from Andy, holding her at arm's length. He watched as she dried her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and he handed her his phone, saying gently, "Here. I think you should read this."<p>

She took it from him and sniffed quietly, trying to focus on the words. "What is it?"

He nudged her shoulder with his own. "It's a text from Sam. Just read it."

_Tell her I'm miserable without her, too. That I'd hold her if I could. That all I want is to take away all her pain. Give her a kiss for me._

Fresh tears filled her eyes. That was the Sam she loved.

She glanced up at Oliver, smiling a little shyly. "Can you… can you tell him I'm going to be okay? I just… miss him a lot, and it's been hard lately, but I'll be okay. … Tell him to save his kisses until he can give them in person," she said, blushing.

Oliver smirked as he began typing into his phone. _Yeah,_ he thought. _Because _that_ wouldn__'__t__ drive__ Sam__ crazy__ at __all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love Oliver, lol, and I wanted to get him into this story somehow. Let me know what you think! I have another big project due in about a week, so there probably won't be an update until at least around Thanksgiving. I'll try and update before, but I can't make any promises. :*(


	8. Chapter 7:  Day 20

**A/N:** This took a while, but surprise! Before Thanksgiving! :) This idea has been brewing for a little while, but the journal just came to me on the way to my internship a couple days ago. I thought it was perfect. :)

Let me know what you think!

It's coming to the end of their suspension! It looks like there may only be a couple more chapters left. Maybe three or four more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rookie __Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Day 20<p>

Andy snuck up onto the porch, carefully cradling the box in her hands. It would be just her luck to trip and dump the box, and then all the chocolate frosting he loved so much would be all over _her_ instead of his birthday cake.

She glanced back at his driveway. His truck still wasn't in the garage, but his porch lights were on. No matter how much Sam teased her, she couldn't repeat Sunday. She'd been so close to rushing into his arms instead of throwing that box at him. Much as she _wanted_ to see him, she couldn't. For her own sanity.

She carefully lowered the cake box onto the porch ground and placed the small wrapped box—complete with a bright red bow and nametag—next to it. Andy tucked the envelope with her latest letter—along with a birthday card—in it underneath the wrapped gift.

She was smugly eying her masterpiece when she heard the purr of an engine coming up the street. She turned to look, and horror gripped her when she saw it was Sam, drinking a cup of coffee as he drove. He looked like he was about to pass out he was so tired.

They _had_ to stop meeting like this.

She muttered a curse under her breath. She'd parked her dad's car two blocks away, in case something like this happened. That way, he wouldn't see the car to recognize she was around. Now, she regretted it. It would be infinitely harder to get past Sam this way.

She jumped off the front porch and took refuge behind a nearby bush. For now, it would have to do. Besides, this way she might get to see his reaction to her gifts.

* * *

><p>Sam slowed to a stop, hiking his bag higher on his shoulder, as he noticed his front porch light, shining like a spotlight down on two boxes, setting just in front of his front door. A slow grin inched up the corners of his lips. Coming home to Andy's affection was a million times better than he could have ever imagined it would be.<p>

He took the few last steps to his front porch, crouching down to study the packages. The larger of the boxes bore the seal of his favorite bakery—he'd dragged Andy there on more than one occasion—and the smaller box was wrapped in shiny, shimmery red birthday wrapping paper, a perky red bow plastered to the top. A nametag was tucked just underneath the bow, the words _Happy __Birthday!_ shouted across the top. He flipped the nametag over and smiled when he recognized Andy's girly, flowing script. _To __Sam, __with __love, __Andy._

He smiled to himself and reached down to gather all the boxes into his arms. With the bakery box, the smaller gift box, and the letter he'd found tucked under the gift box, his hands were full, and it wasn't easy juggling everything into one arm while he unlocked his front door. After a few attempts, he managed to get the door open, and he discarded everything on his couch in the living room.

He dropped to his knees and carefully lifted the bakery box, grinning when he saw the chocolate cherry cake. A little handwritten note was taped to the inside of the box. _I __wish __I__ could __spend __your __birthday__ with __you,__ Sam,__ but __maybe__ this __will __make __it __up __to __you__… __a __little __bit.__ I __know __how __you __love __your __chocolate __cherry __cake!_

He smiled at her words. Even seeing her words on the paper, the way her heart came across every word, was enough to make his birthday better. He'd had a good time with Alice, Liv, and Sarah and her husband, Patrick, but try as they might, they just couldn't compare with spending his birthday with Andy.

He reached for the gift box. It was too late to eat cake, anyway. He'd have some tomorrow. Maybe he could save it, and share it with Andy once their suspensions were over.

Sam ripped off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box, surprised when he saw a journal before him. Glued to the front was a picture of them. Andy had tucked herself into his arms, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. He couldn't even remember when they had taken the photo, but they were at the Penny. Underneath the photo, to offset the brown cover, Andy had written in white-out, _My __Life __with __Sam_.

He opened the journal to the first page.

_Dear Sam,_

_Happy __Birthday.__ I __wish __I __could __be __sharing __this __with __you__ in __person,__ but __since __I__ can__'__t,__ and __no __one __will __give __me __any__ hints __as __to __what __you__ could _possibly _want,__ you__'__ll __have __to __settle __for __this __for __now.__ :)_

_I absolutely love the journey that has led us to where we are right now (except for the whole separation thing!), and I can't wait to see where we are going next._

_Love,_

_Andy_

He smiled softly to himself as he let his fingers trail across her writing. The journal smelled faintly of her perfume. He ached for her. Sometimes he missed her so much he didn't know what to do. Sarah, Alice, and Liv had been a welcome distraction, but he was home again, and he didn't know how he was going to survive this next week.

He turned to the next page and burst out laughing when he saw the photo glued to the top of the page. He was scowling at the camera, his arms crossed angrily over his chest. He was wearing his uniform. He remembered that day. A few minutes before his shift had started, his bank had notified him that someone had stolen his identity and had used up all but $0.37 from his savings account. Then he'd been paired with Dov. Who insisted on yammering on about his girlfriend all through their shift. Then that drunk guy had puked all over the front of Sam.

All he'd wanted was to be back with McNally, even though she'd just announced her engagement to Calla-looser. But she'd been stuck at the front desk all day, answering telephones and directing visitors, and when he appeared near the front desk, still wet from trying to get the puke off of him (of course he hadn't had an extra uniform at the barn on that day of all days), Andy had whipped out a digital camera, a wildly wicked grin on her face, and she snapped his picture and refused to erase it.

Underneath the photo, in Andy's script, the caption read, _Once __upon __a __time__ there __was __a __grouchy __old __man __named__ Samuel __Avery __Swarek.__ He__ wasn__'__t __very __nice,__ and __he__ always__ got __mad__ at __the __nicest __people.__ Especially __the __awesomest__ girl __in__ the__ world,__ Andrea __Marie __McNally!_

The next page had a picture of Andy smiling sweetly back at the camera. _She __was __only__ a__ rookie, __but__ Sam__ didn__'__t __like __her __very __much.__ She __was __only __trying __to __help,__ but __she __accidentally__ ruined__ his__ undercover__ operation.__ She __said __she __was __sorry __a __million __times,__ but __Sam__ was __still __mad__…_

He smirked as he continued to read her account of the last two years of their lives. It was filled with humor, affection, and teasing, and he loved the pictures she'd attached to her commentary. He had no clue how she'd managed to get a hold of so many pictures of him, much less that he'd had his picture taken that many times in the past two years. When he got to the last page, his heart tugged at the sight of a pouting Andy, sitting on what appeared to be her bed. Her dark hair fell in waves around her face, and she was wearing a pretty, flowy peach-colored blouse that brought out her eyes. She looked so adorable, so _perfect_, and so lonely. He missed her so much.

Underneath the photo of her read the words _And__ now__ we__'__re__ both __on __suspension__ (oops!).__ I __miss __that __crazy,__ grouchy __old __man__ like __crazy,__ but __I__ try __not __to __let __it __get __to __me,__ because __when __it__'__s __over __in __a __few__ short __days,__ I__'__ll __see __him__ again,__ and __then __a __whole __new __chapter __of __our __lives __will __unfold.__ I __can__'__t __wait __for __that __day._

_And maybe then, then there will be a whole new episode to write about. And that's something I can't wait for._

Sam traced the contours of her face slowly, softly. He wished he could be with her, but this was a _really_ good substitute. Her voice had shone through every word she had written, and the journal was really beautiful. A memento of everything they'd shared, and it was a hundred times better than anything he could have asked for.

With a jolt, he remembered that he still had to read her letter. He reached for the envelope, still resting on his couch, and he slid his finger under the seal, breaking it.

_Dear Sam,_

_Happy__ birthday!__ Maybe __it__'__s __a __good __thing __that today we can't be together__, __because__ we__'__d __probably __be__ on __shift __together _all day_,__ and __do __you __know __what __that __would __have __meant?__ I __would __have __made __sure __to __sing __you__ the __Happy __Birthday __song__ for __every __year __you__'__ve __been __alive.__ I__'__m __pretty __sure __you __would __hate __me __by __the __time __we __got __off__ duty!__ Think __of __it __this __way.__ This __is __your __last __birthday __without __my__ constant __chatter,__ without __embarrassing __birthday __songs,__ just __you__ and __your __peace __and__ quiet! __:)_

_I hope you liked the journal and the cake. It seems so inadequate now, but there's just not that much else I can do, especially since you'll be at Sarah's most of the day. Maybe we can do something special after we finish our suspensions._

_YESSSSS! Absolutely I will go to dinner with you! (You had to ask?) But a surprise? Aww, c'mon, Sam… :/ No fair._

_And oh, on Sunday… :*( Baby, I just about started to cry, right on your front porch. All I wanted to do was climb into your arms and never leave. How could you do that to me? I want nothing more than to be with you, but we both know that can't happen yet. What in the world would cause you to torment me like that? Crazy man! Arghhhhh! :)_

_Haha,__ Sam,__ I __think __I _really _want __to __meet __Sarah!__ That__'__s __my __kinda __girl!__ I__'__d __volunteer __to__ help __tie __Best __up__ with __heart-shaped __rainbows__ anyday.__ :) __I __think__ I __would __have __strangled __you__ if __I__ tripped__ over __you __on __my __front __porch,__ but __I __would __have__ been_ so _happy __to __see __you,__ Sam!__ I __think __I __would __have __cried __for__ real._

_Hey,__ baby, __I __have __an __idea__ to __keep __us __not __too __bored! __I __know__ you__ were__ always __complaining __about __having __nothing __but__ Judge __Judy__ to __watch, __and__ I__'__ve__ been__ looking __for__ a __few__ good__ new__ TV __shows __to __watch,__ too.__ Maybe __we __could __check __out __TV __shows__ "__together__"__?__ Have __you __seen __the __new_ Hawaii Five-0_ yet?__ Traci__ keeps __telling __me__ to __watch __it,__ and__ it__ seems __like__ it __has__ just__ enough __rough-and-tumble,__ he-man,__ grrr-this-is-war!__ stuff __for__ you,__ and__ adorable __interactions__ for __me.__ :) __I__'__m __gonna__ watch __the__ pilot __tonight__… __you __should __check __it __out,__ too.__ Then__ maybe__ when__ our__ suspensions __are__ over,__ we __can __have __some __TV __shows __to __watch __together!__ You__ know.__ :) __(Is __it __totally __lame__ that __I __want __to__ be __able __to __fall __asleep __in __your __arms__ after __a__long __day,__ watching__ TV__ together?)_

_Miss you, baby._

_Until next time,_

_Andy xoxoxoxo_

_P.S. EIGHT DAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

A slow smile lingered on Sam's face as he pushed to his feet and carried the cake to his refrigerator. He loved that she was trying to remedy his television dilemma, and he actually had wanted to check out the show she'd mentioned. He could imagine them watching TV together, Andy falling asleep in his arms. The thought made him smile. Tomorrow he'd definitely see if he could find some of the episodes online.

He returned to his living room, retrieving the letter and journal, and he trudged back to his bedroom. Everything else could wait. Right now, what he needed was sleep, and lots of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review, please!


	9. Chapter 8:  Day 25

**A/N:** Happy day before Thanksgiving! I really didn't think I'd get _two_ chapters up before Thanksgiving, but surprise-surprise! This is the last chapter before their reunion. :) Let me know what you think!

Oh, and I really hope this doesn't force massive amounts of text into italics... the last time I included the words "maitre d'" in my text it did. So hopefully the formatting is okay. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Rookie __Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Day 25<p>

Andy sighed pensively and stared out the front porch window. It was raining—_yes_, raining in late January—and she was bored. It was Wednesday, the Wednesday before their reinstatement, and she'd been missing Sam more than usual in the past couple of days. It didn't help that she hadn't heard from him since his message written in the sky. That had been over a week ago. As it got closer and closer to the point where they would be reinstated, she couldn't help but miss him more and more, and she wondered if he missed her anywhere near as much as she missed him.

Her subconscious told her that if she stared at the window long enough, maybe she would see him coming up her sidewalk with at least a letter and maybe a little package, too. It hadn't worked so far, but she had hope. There were only three more days of their suspensions left, and Sam was too chivalrous to let her wait until Sunday to say anything.

She sighed and pushed up off her couch, deciding she could at least bide her time by retrieving the mail the mailman had dropped off 17 minutes ago. She'd already read all the books she could possibly read, done all the errands she could possibly do, rearranged her living room, painted the kitchen, and even watched all the episodes of Hawaii Five-0 anyone could possibly see, just in case Sam actually liked her TV-show idea. Traci was at work, but Andy was sick of shopping, anyway.

She sighed and pulled her hoodie up over her head and pulled her front door open, only to stop short when a small package tumbled onto her feet.

Andy grinned widely.

_Sam_.

She reached down to pick up the package, the mail forgotten. How had he snuck a package between her screen door and the front door without her knowing it? She'd been sitting there for nearly an hour, and even before that, she _would_ have heard the screen door. It screeched like an angry owl.

She slit open the envelope, frowning in disappointment when she saw how short the note was.

_Babe,_

_Come to La Palette at 7:00 tonight. Your reservation is under Swarek._

_Miss you,_

_Sam_

That was all? After a week of nothing, he leaves her a brief note to go to one of the most romantic bistros in town, while they weren't allowed to see each other? She wanted to go to places like La Palette _with_ Sam, not for him. Didn't he understand that?

She sighed and tucked the note back into the envelope and ripped open the paper covering the small box. Despite her disappointment, she couldn't help smiling when she saw what was inside the paper. That mystery romance she'd wanted to get her hands on for weeks. Earlier she just hadn't had time to read it, and when she'd gone to the bookstore to buy it earlier this month, it had been out of stock. How had Sam known that he wanted it?

When she flipped through the pages, curious, a piece of paper slipped from the pages of the book and fell to the ground. Andy reached down to pick it up, and smiled a little when she saw it was a longer letter from Sam.

_Hey, baby…_

_So I figured you'd start overthinking and worrying and dragging your feet like you do about stuff like this. So don't. To be honest, I wouldn't want to do this without you, either, but we're still on suspension, and I want to do something really special for you before this month is completely over. I have it all planned out, babe, and you're gonna love it. I just know it. It's even gotten Traci's stamp of approval._

_Now, __onto __other __things.__ Where __in __the __world __did __you__ get __all __those __pictures __of __me?__ Not __that __I __mind__—__I __actually _love _that __photo __album __story __thing__—__but __we__'__re __gonna __have __to __keep __that __between __you __and __me.__ Sarah __or __Oliver __would _love _to __get __their __hands __on__ those __and __use __them __against __me._

_Baby, I can't wait to see you. I don't think I have missed anyone the way I've missed you. I just… I can't even think straight to compose a proper letter. You're on my mind all the time and I can't wait until that moment when we see each other again. These three days can't go by quickly enough._

_Love,_

_Sam_

She smiled to herself. _That_ was better.

She hugged herself as she mentally inventoried her wardrobe. She wasn't sure she had _anything_ fitting of a date at _La__Palette_. True, Sam wouldn't be there, but it didn't seem right to go to one of the most romantic restaurants in town dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt.

* * *

><p>Andy stepped into the foyer of La Palette and studied the place. It was nice. Open, but an intimate setting. She approached the maître d'. "I have a reservation under Swarek," she said.<p>

She wasn't quite sure what to expect. Sam said she'd love what he had in store, but she had no clue what to even expect. She'd never gone to a romantic restaurant by herself, and, quite honestly, as she'd gotten closer and closer to Kensington Market, she'd gotten more and more apprehensive about the idea. She would look so dumb, sitting in the restaurant by herself, and completely bored out of her mind.

At least it was French food. She was grateful, not for the first time, that Sam had taken enough interest in her all along to know what she liked and loved.

The maître d's face lit up. "You're the lady!"

Andy frowned at him quizzically. "I'm the… the what?"

"The lady! _His_ lady! We have your table all ready for you. Come with me, please."

Andy frowned at him again. _What __in __the __world __was __going __on?_ "Okay… but what's going on?"

The young man turned to look at her, grinning widely. "You mean it's a surprise? Oh, that's even better. He told us all about him and you and how you've been communicating all the way through your suspensions… I loved the writing in the sky part, did you like that part?"

Andy blushed. "Yeah, I actually kinda loved it."

The maître d' looked back at her again, beaming widely. "Here's your table, Miss… Um, what's your name?"

Andy rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly. She had never experienced a maître d' like this one—all bubbly and excited and romantic—but he was acting kinda cute, in a really zany way. "Andy. It's Andy."

He grinned. "Well, Andy, your food will be out in just a moment." He reached into his back pocket. "Annnnd, your man asked me to give this to you."

She accepted the card from him but gave him a strange look. "But I haven't even ordered yet."

He just laughed. "Your officer ordered for you. It has just finished being prepared a few minutes ago."

"Well, what did he order me?" _Sam__ ordered __her __food?_ She knew he was pretty good at understanding her, but she didn't think he was _that_ good.

"Le Végéterién."

She studied him dubiously, and he grinned again. "It's a ricotta and leek quiche, on a salad of butternut squash, caramellized onions, walnuts, pear, and Belgian endive with a maple buttermilk vinaigrette."

Her mouth watered just at the thought of it. For the most part, she didn't have any interest to eat a vegetarian diet, but when she ate French food, she preferred it. She wasn't a fan of the types of meat in French cuisine—duck and escargot were a bit too adventurous for her, and besides, the French just knew how to prepare their vegetables.

She thanked him for his time, and he took his leave. As she waited for someone to bring her food to her, she opened the envelope the young man had given her. She smiled when she recognized Sam's familiar scrawl.

_Baby,_

_Surprised? __Happy?__ I __know__ how__ much __you _adoreee _your __French __cuisine,__ so __I __figured__ this __was__ something __nice__ we __could__ "__do__" __just __before __we __go __back __to __work.__ It __kills __me __that __I __can__'__t __sit __across__ the__ table __with __you,__ pretending__ like __this __food __makes __me __as __happy __as__ it __makes __you,__ but __I__'__m __doing __the __best __with __what __I__'__ve __got,__ here.__ This __is __only __one __of __the __many __notes __you__'__ll __be __getting __tonight.__ I __hope __you__ don__'__t __feel __too __lonely,__ sitting __there __all __by __yourself,__ but __Andy,__ once __this __week__ is __over,__ I__ promise__ I__'__ll __make __it __up__ to __you._

_Until the next note,_

_Sam_

Andy grinned like a fool as she looked up from the note. If someone had told her a month ago that Sam Swarek was a hopeless romantic, she wouldn't have believed it. Tender, sweet, understanding, her strength, yes, she would have said all of those things. But romantic? She hadn't known he had had a romantic bone in his body. But this… this was perfect.

Before she could start to feel awkward, sitting there by herself, a waitress appeared before her, carrying a plate. She squealed as she set the plate down in front of Andy. "You're his girl!"

Andy blushed and smiled politely. "He told you, too, huh?"

"Everyone knows!" she gushed. "It's the most romantic story I've ever heard!" She slipped into the chair next to Andy. "How long have you been together?"

Andy blushed. She wasn't used to so much attention on her love life, and she wasn't sure she really liked it. "Um, about a month?"

"Haven't you both been suspended for a month?"

Andy nodded.

"Aww," the waitress cooed. She patted Andy's hand. "You should have seen him in here earlier. He was so cute, making sure we had _every_ detail right. You'd think he was about to propose instead of take you on your first date." She pushed up out of the chair, and handed Andy another envelope. "Here. I'm supposed to give this to you."

Andy smiled politely and thanked her, watching as she disappeared from view. As soon as the woman disappeared, she took a bite of her food, humming in satisfaction, before she broke the seal of the envelope. She smiled when she saw the bold words written across the top of the page.

_THE TOP TEN THINGS I LOVE MOST ABOUT ANDY MCNALLY_

She loved that he had taken the time to do all of this. No wonder she hadn't heard from him since last Tuesday.

_10. Whenever we're on patrol together, she keeps talking and talking and talking until I think my head is going to explode at the sound of that sweet, sweet voice._

_9. She is filled with so much hope, love, and justice it takes my breath away._

_8. She stares at me at parade when she thinks I'm not looking._

_7. She decided to play along with my harebrained while-we're-suspended plan._

_6. She made me a book so I will never forget what my life has been like with her in it._

_5. When she kisses me, I feel like the most blessed man in the world._

_4. She cried because she missed me so much._

_3. She listened to my secrets and didn't run for the hills._

_2. She showed up at the Alpine Inn and dared to hope that we had a chance for something more._

_1. And most of all, she barged into my life two years ago, ruined my undercover op, and changed my life forever. Now I can't even imagine my life without her in it, and I don't ever want to._

By the time she finished reading his list, she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. They were going to mess up her make up, and there was nothing she hated more than crying in public.

She sighed, looking down at his last note and tracing his writing with her fingertips. How could he possibly be _so_ perfect?

A moment later, a waiter from another section of the dining room appeared at her elbow. "Miss McNally?" he asked gently, and she looked up at him, hoping her tears hadn't affected her appearance too badly.

"Yeah?" she managed to get out.

He offered her a sympathetic smile and handed her a small folded up piece of paper. She thanked him before he stepped away, and she quickly unfolded the note.

_Andy,_

_I am really not trying to make you cry, okay? This time I can't have Ollie give you a message for me. Please try and have a good time…_

She smiled a little through her tears. She loved that he was still trying to protect her, to fix her problems, when he really had no control over the situation.

She took another bite of her food and let herself relax. The food really was amazing. She'd have to thank Sam for taking so much care to make sure this night was about the things she loved.

As she ate her meal, the staff trickled by her table, asking how her meal was and delivering short and longer notes from Sam. Some of them told stories that made her laugh so hard she thought she was going to cry, some of them teased her about how she always talked his ear off in their patrol car, and some of them were perfectly sweet, romantic gestures reminding her why he was crazy about her. By the time she finished her berry crême brulée and got ready to leave (the staff had assured her four times that Sam had already paid her bill), she couldn't help but think that this would be a date she would never forget.

As she was walking back toward the entrance of the restaurant to retrieve her dad's car, the maître d' called out to her. "Andy, wait!"

She turned around and grinned at the sight of the young man running toward her. "I have another note for you!" he exclaimed, pulling it out of his pocket. When it looked like she was about to take her leave, he said, "When your suspensions are over, come back together, huh?"

Andy smiled at him. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Sam doesn't like French food much."

He grinned back at her. "Good. It was nice meeting you, Andy."

She nodded. "Thank you for everything."

When she was outside, she read the note by the light of the street lamps.

_Go to Bellevue Square Park._

It was only a few blocks away, and the night was still young. Besides, she wanted to know what he had in store for her. When the east entrance of the park came into view, a young man jogged over to her. "Are you Andy McNally?" he asked.

She nodded, and he handed her a note. As he jogged away again, she smirked. Apparently Sam Swarek had a thing for notes. _Go__to__the__bench__by__the__eastpark__entrance._

For the next nearly forty-five minutes, Sam had Andy zigzagging all over the park, retrieving little notes for her.

_You are beautiful tonight. I love the sound of your laughter. Only three days! You fill my life with so much joy…_

By the time she found the last note and started walking back toward her dad's car, she was grinning broadly. She had never felt so beautiful, loved, or appreciated in her whole life.

* * *

><p>Sam watched from his truck parked several yards away from the east entrance of Bellevue Square Park, smiling as he watched Andy walk back toward the restaurant where her car was parked. Sometimes he wondered if he should have asked her to go through with this plan all through their suspensions or not. He'd been watching her from a distance all night, and it had killed him when she had started to cry. Apparently, he'd made her cry a lot more than he'd wanted her to this past month. But then, she'd laughed so hard at that story that tears filled her eyes and all the surrounding people had turned to look at her, so maybe it was all worth it.<p>

He followed her the whole way back to her house, only leaving when he saw the light come on in her living room. Three more days. He could do three more days.

He groaned as he turned off of Andy's street. Who was he kidding? Sunday morning couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review, please! :)

I'm literally on my way out the door for work, so I don't have time to do any editing. I wanted to post this before I left. Please forgive any glaring grammar errors!


	10. Chapter 9:  The Reunion

**A/N:** Happy Black Friday! :) I can't believe I got this written up so quickly, but I've been excited to write this chapter for a while now. I'm just happy it turned out _so_ well. Let me know what you think of it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Rookie__ Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Reunion<p>

Andy paid the driver and scrambled out of the cab as quickly as she could. The sun was shining low in the sky still, and she scoured the parking lot for Sam's truck. Her heart dropped a little when she realized it wasn't here.

She'd opted to take a cab and not wait on Traci for a ride for this reason—she wanted to be there, waiting for him, when he got there. She hadn't realized how much she had secretly hoped that he would be there, waiting for her. Still, she was nearly an hour early. Sam was always on time, but he was rarely this early.

With a sigh, she hiked her bag higher up on her shoulder and made her way to the women's locker room. They had their meeting with Best at eight o'clock, but, until then, she could get changed into her uniform and wait for Sam by her desk. He had to walk through the bullpen on his way to the men's locker room, anyway.

* * *

><p>Sam locked his front door and pulled it shut behind him, breathing in the crisp morning air. It was nearly 7:30, and his first day back. He'd been fully prepared to leave at 6:00—he was fairly sure he hadn't slept all night—but he figured he would just look like an idiot if he showed up nearly two hours early for his first shift back. So he had forced himself to slow down, make some coffee and some peanut butter toast, and he'd even rewatched a few of the Hawaii Five-0 episodes. Somehow, it made him feel closer to Andy.<p>

He glanced up at the sidewalk in front of him as he shuffled down his front steps. In that familiar pink and purple chalk, he read the words

_Baby,_

_I get to see you today! I can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Andy xoxoxo_

His heart lurched in his chest, and he sprinted the rest of the way to his waiting truck. What if she was already at the station, waiting for him?

* * *

><p>Andy glanced at the clock on the wall again and heaved another monumental sigh. She'd already downed a cup of coffee and one of the donuts someone had brought in for the division for the morning, and it was past 7:45. She'd hoped she could have a little bit of time with Sam before their meeting with Best, but as the minutes ticked by, she was less and less sure that there was any chance of that happening.<p>

Oliver sauntered past her desk and smirked. "Waiting for somebody, McNally?" he teased.

She shot him a death glare. "Leave me alone."

"Whoa, whoa, I was just being friendly! Relax, McNally. Relax! I'm sure Sam is on his way. He's never been late to parade—or anything, really—since I met him seven years ago."

Andy rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to talk to _anyone_ right now, even if it was Oliver. She just wanted Sam to be here.

Oliver squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "He'll be here, Andy."

As he passed in front of her to go get some coffee, Andy saw the door swing open and Sam wandered inside, his eyes scouring the room for her. Her heart leapt in her throat, and she shot out of her chair, crying, "Sam!"

His eyes found hers immediately, and he managed to drop his bag and take a few steps toward her a moment before she jumped into his arms. He lifted her off the ground easily, spinning her around as he breathed in the smell of her perfume and shampoo. He groaned. How he'd missed that smell.

He'd missed _everything_ about Andy—her smile, the way she fit in his arms, how she clung to him with all that was in her, the silkiness of her rich, dark hair, the way she said his name, all fortitude and joy, her laughter—and he couldn't believe that after all this time apart, she was _finally_ in his arms and this crazy, lonely, emotional month hadn't all been a dream.

He slowly lowered her to the ground and cupped her face with his hands. His face was only inches from hers, and his eyes roamed every inch of her face. She was here, _really_ here, and she was _so_ beautiful. "Andy…"

Tears were shining in her eyes, and he tenderly brushed them away. "Andy, I missed you so much."

He closed the remaining distance between them, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as his hands tangled in her hair. Before he could pull away, she returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him back down to her. He deepened the kiss automatically, pulling her flush against him, and only pulled away when the room erupted with wolf whistles, shouts of approval, and raucous applause.

Andy blushed furiously, and he tucked her in his arms, shielding her from the smirks of the other officers in the room, as he guided her from the bullpen and into a quiet hallway. He pulled them to a stop and reached up, cupping her face with his hand again. "Andy…" he whispered, his voice trailing off as he just took in the beauty of her sweet face. "Hi."

She grinned up at him and pressed a gentler kiss to his lips. "Hi."

He caressed her cheek for a moment before letting his hand drop to her shoulder and then ghost down her arm gently, before he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes roving her from head to foot. He blushed a little and glanced up at her sheepishly. "After all this time apart, I don't know what to say…"

She grinned sweetly up at him, and said, "Well, I do."

"What?" he asked. She was acting a little _too_ sweet, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was coming next.

Still grinning at him sweetly, she reached back and socked him in the arm. She grinned up at him smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sam grabbed his arm and yelled, "Oww! What was that for?"

"For torturing me _all__ month_ with all those dumb videos and presents and everything. Did you _want_ me to never be a cop again?"

He burst out laughing. He knew he probably shouldn't have, but Andy was _so_ adorable when she got mad, and this was no exception. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight until she stopped fighting and clung to him for dear life. He pressed tender kisses to the top of her head, soothing her gently. "Baby, I missed you, too. Like crazy. More than you'll ever know."

Andy breathed in the smell of his cologne, lingering on his shirt, and she buried her face deeper in the crook between his neck and shoulder. "I missed you."

"I know." He stroked her soft hair, pulling it back out of her face.

"I was so lonely without you."

"I know." He pushed her far enough away so he could look into her eyes, and he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I don't ever want to be without you again."

"I know," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I hate suspensions."

"I know." He kissed her left cheek.

"All I wanted to do was spend _one __night_ with you."

"I know." He kissed her right cheek.

"Just to be with you, to hear your voice, to feel your arms around me, to hear one or your lame jokes. Anything."

His heart broke at her admission. "I know." He pressed a gentle kiss to her nose.

"And then you opened the door that Sunday and I thought if he _ever_ was going to break the rules, why couldn't it be now? But you just kept grinning smugly at me…"

Tears pooled in her eyes, and her beautiful face crumpled in front of him. Sam quickly wiped her tears away, but they were immediately replaced with fresh tears, and even more than before. He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a frantic, desperate kiss. He needed her to know that no matter what she had felt in the last month, he had been feeling it, too—the loneliness, the frustration, the worry, the love.

She kissed him back frantically, hooking her arm around his neck and allowing him access to her mouth with a soft moan.

When he couldn't breathe, he pulled away, stroking her cheek and studying her. "I love you."

Tears pooled in her eyes. Hearing those words for the very first time, from him, took her breath away. She loved that he was so willing to share them with her. "I love you, too."

"You take my breath away," he whispered, caressing her cheeks gently and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

She grinned up at him, loving watching his chest still heave up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "Good."

"Good?" he asked, exasperated. She was so infuriatingly adorable sometimes.

She grinned up at him, even cheekier this time. "Yeah, good. What kind of guy would you be if I couldn't take your breath away?"

He chuckled softly at her reasoning as he stared into her eyes, loving that she was so happy right now. He sobered up quietly as he caressed her cheek. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry I made you wait 28 days for this."

She reached up, cupping his face with her hands, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry I made you wait two years for this."

His heart lurched in his throat, and joy filled every inch of him. The long, lonely, heartbreaking, terrible wait was over. Andy was _his_, really his. "I love you."

The words just kept tumbling out. He couldn't help it. After having to wait for two years, he just couldn't stop himself. He loved her, wholly, completely, and he didn't have to try and hide it anymore.

He didn't think he could ever hide it again, not after this month, even if he had tried.

She pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Say it again."

"What, I love you?" he teased, and he watched with pride as she glowed at the question. Pulling her back into his arms, he growled out, "Baby, I _love_ you," and captured her lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy? :) People have been asking for a big, explosive reunion, and here it is! I'm so happy with the result, and I hope that you are, too! I think there will be two more chapters after this. Maybe just one. I haven't quite decided yet. :)

Please leave a review on your way out!


	11. Chapter 10:  The First Day

**A/N:** Hola! I can't believe this is almost over! :*( When I started this, I thought I would have a lot more time with this story, but I don't want to drag it on forever and ever. Don't worry, though—after this story's done, I'll be back with a new one (hopefully very soon!).

Oh, and this time, the restaurant's mine. :) _La __Palette_ from a few chapters back is not, though, and everything I used I took from their website.

Without further ado…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rookie__ Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The First Day<p>

His eyes twinkling as he took in her rigid form, Sam reached over and snatched Andy's hand out of her lap and into his own. They were sitting in Best's office, waiting for him to arrive so they could have their mandatory meeting before they left for their duties for the day, and Sam was getting a little bored.

He couldn't help grinning at the way she swung around in her chair completely, her eyes flashing. "Sam!"

He grinned cheekily at her. "What?"

Andy snatched her hand back onto her own lap. "Best is coming!" she hissed.

Sam scoffed. "No he's not. Not even close. Did you _see_ him flirting with Noelle? Please. He won't be here for at least 10 minutes."

She sent him a warning look. "I highly doubt that Best is in a very forgiving mood, especially since you showed up to parade nearly ten minutes late. You know, he decided to start parade instead of have our meeting because you were so late?"

He grinned at her knowingly, his eyes twinkling. He leaned over and threaded his fingers through hers as he stole a quick kiss from her lips. "Oh, please. Best's too in love with Noelle and that baby of his to even notice how late I was."

Andy snorted and rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to pull her hand away this time.

"So, are you still up for that date with me tonight?" he asked, glancing at her hopefully. He wasn't sure he had ever put so much into planning a date, and he really hoped she hadn't changed her mind.

She turned to him with a frown on her face. "What date?"

"You know… In one of the letters… I asked you. You said you'd go. The surprise date… ?" he floundered, his heart falling. She didn't even remember.

Just when he was about to tell her to forget it, that it didn't matter, her lips widened into a mischievous grin at him. "Gotcha!"

Sam groaned, and Andy giggled in pleasure. She leaned across his lap, invading his space, kissing him slowly. She liked this newfound freedom to kiss Sam whenever she wanted. After the whole bullpen saw her rather _overt_ reunion with Sam earlier that day, she wasn't sure anything would faze them. Well, within reason, of course.

When she pulled away, Sam was grinning up at her, and he reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Ah-hem!"

Andy shot away from Sam at the sound of Best's barked greeting, dropping Sam's hand like it was the plague. "Sorry, sir," she mumbled meekly.

She wanted to groan when she saw the smug grin lingering on Sam's lips. She could just kill him sometimes.

Best sat behind his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, staring them both down. "You were late to parade today, Officer Swarek."

Sam swallowed hard, the very appearance of contrition. "Yes, sir."

Andy hid her smirk. Sam never acted so polite unless he really wanted something.

"You're never late to parade, Officer Swarek."

"Yes, sir."

"Would you mind telling me why you were late today?"

"I, ah—" He risked a glance toward Andy. She was glaring at him as if she was daring him to actually tell Best what had happened less than an hour ago. True, nothing had happened—well, not really, as far as Best was concerned, anyway—but he was fairly certain Andy thought that if Best knew, he would keep them apart for even longer. He turned back to their boss. "I was just running late is all," he said, shrugging sheepishly.

Best quirked an eyebrow at them. "You know I don't buy that for a second, right?"

Andy and Sam glanced at each other guiltily. "Yes, sir," they agreed together.

Best actually chuckled and leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows on the edge of his desk. "If I let you two back, can I expect that some work will actually get done around here?"

They both nodded vehemently. "Yes, sir."

Best smirked and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Here's the deal. I'm allowing you both to come back _on__ a __probationary __basis_," he said, emphasizing the words when both Sam and Andy grinned and threatened to celebrate, right there. "For the next two weeks, you will be working with other officers in the Fifteenth Division. Provided everything goes well, I'll consider resuming your partnership at that point. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," they both chorused, and Andy was nearly dancing in her seat.

"Don't let me catch you kissing or holding hands or any of that mushy stuff, either," he warned.

Andy blushed at the comment, and Sam said "yes, sir" for the both of them.

"Dismissed," he said. "You got your assignments at parade."

Sam guided Andy out of the room with a hand at the small of her back and closed the door behind them. Andy sighed with relief, and Sam smirked over at her. "You weren't worried, were you?" he teased.

She scowled at him and slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "Don't talk like that. I need this job."

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned at her. "C'mon. I'll walk you to the front desk."

When they reached the desk, she sank into her seat and sighed dramatically. "Ugh, this is going to be _sooo_ boring."

Dov glanced over at them. "Aw, c'mon, now. I'm awesome company."

Andy turned to look at her desk mate and grinned affectionately, and Sam snorted. "I'll see you later, Andy."

She pouted a little for effect. "Bye! Text me if you have time!"

Sam grinned. He could actually text her whenever he wanted now. Maybe going on patrol with someone else wouldn't be that bad, after all. "'Kay. Bye, babe," he called over his shoulder, sauntering away to Gail, waiting for him at her desk.

Andy blushed at his words, and Dov grinned over at her. "Oooooh," he teased. "Somebody's got a man again…"

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Andy's phone vibrated in her pocket. Since Dov was dealing with an older woman reporting a crime and no one else needed her attention at the moment, she retrieved her phone and opened the text message. She immediately grinned at Sam's desperate words.<p>

_Rescue me!_

She snorted as she typed her response.

_What could you possibly need rescuing from already?_

A second later, her phone vibrated again. _Peck! __Just __because __I __can __be __grumpy __doesn__'__t __mean__ I__'__m __an __ogre.__ I __don__'__t __know__ who __she __thinks__ I __am__…_

Andy actually burst out laughing then, and Dov sent her a sharp look to silence her. Properly chastened, she quickly typed back, _What__'__s __she __doing?_

_I__ don__'__t __know_, Sam replied a few moments later. _She__'__s __complaining __about __how __nobody is good at being a __criminal __these __days __or __some __crap. __Why __would__ I__ care __about__ that?_

She grinned as she typed her reply. _You __know,__ I __don__'__t __talk __about __crap._

His next comment dripped with sarcasm. _Oh, __of __course. __Never, __McNally._

She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone back in her pocket when Oliver's wife came in. "Hey, Zoe," she greeted cheerfully.

Zoe smiled in return. "Hey, Andy. Is Oliver in?"

Andy glanced out to where the unused cruisers were parked to make sure he hadn't returned in the past few minutes. "No, sorry. He and Chris left on patrol almost an hour ago."

She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Oh. Okay. Can you give this to him if you see him? He came down with a cold almost two weeks ago, and he still hasn't shaken it. I swear, he's going to kill himself one day because he forgot his medicine…"

Andy grinned as she took the prescription bottle. "Sure, I'll give it to him."

The rest of the morning was filled with similar small errands and banter with Sam. She'd started to settle into the monotony of the day's shift, listening to Dov's conspiracy theories on American terrorists crossing into Canada or some such rubbish when the front doors flew open and Sam waltzed in, a grumbling Gail shuffling behind him. She grinned when she saw the take-out bag in his hand. Emilia's. Her stomach growled at the thought of it.

Sam chuckled as he stopped in front of the front desk. Andy's eyes were wide with her pleasure, almost comically so. "Somebody's hungry."

She groaned and reached out for the bag. "Mexican sounds _so_ good right now."

He laughed and held up a burrito wrapped tightly in tinfoil. "One chicken fresco fiesta burrito," he said, holding it just out of her reach. After she snatched at it unsuccessfully a few times, he lowered it into her reach. "And… home-made nachos and cheese."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "Nachos, too?" Whenever they'd stopped at Emilia's before, Sam had always insisted that they never had time for nachos, and Emilia's were Andy's favorites.

He grinned and rolled his eyes, but handed her the take-out tray with the chips and melted cheese. "You have room for me back there?"

She unfolded a chair resting against the wall and scooted over to give him room. "Of course."

Gail groaned from across the room. "You mean you're going to eat here, too?"

Andy and Sam both grinned up at her, and Sam said, "Go finish up the paperwork from the arrest earlier or something. You were the one that said you didn't want to eat."

As Gail stomped off, Andy, Sam, and Dov overheard her grumbling that she'd never said she didn't want to eat… just that she didn't want to eat _Mexican __food_…

Andy smirked and kissed Sam quickly in greeting, hoping Best wouldn't notice. "Thanks for lunch."

He grinned at her tenderly, that grin a man gives only to the woman he loves. "No problem, babe." He glanced over at Gail's desk. "You're better company than Peck anyway."

Andy giggled and threaded her fingers with his as she popped a nacho into her mouth. "So tell me about all those theories she came up with."

Sam groaned as he took a large bite of his burrito. "Are you sure you want to know? Because some of them are _really_ dumb…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little bit of fluffy filler before the last chapter. I hadn't really planned to include this part, but some of you said you wanted to see an angry Best, so I figured why not. :) Not that my Best is extraordinarily angry... :)

Hopefully the final chapter will be out sometime this week! Please leave a review on your way out! :)


	12. Chapter 11:  The First Date

**A/N:** The last chapter! I can't believe it. Thank you all for coming along with me for this ride! I've never received so many reviews for each chapter, and I doubt I've gotten this many views in such a short time, either. You guys are amazing, and I can't wait for my next story that I get to share with you all!

Please let me know what you think of this last installment, and I see you again soon! :)

Also, candle2211 has convinced me to do a Christmasy one-shot, so look for that in a couple weeks! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Rookie __Blue_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Date<p>

Sam groaned, exasperated, as he tripped over the back of Andy's heels again, effectively pulling them out of the flats she wore. He rearranged his hands, covering her eyes and said, "Andy, just because your eyes are covered doesn't mean you're supposed to stop walking!"

She groaned and tried to turn around, but found herself locked in place by his strong arms. She rolled her eyes—which was totally lost on him—and sighed. "Why don't you try and walk blindfolded up a mountain?"

Sam snorted. "We are definitely not on a mountain."

"Well, where are we then?"

Sam grinned, nudging her forward with his shoulder. "Not telling."

"Well, can you at least give me cues as to what's in front of me?"

"Nothing. It's just a straight path. I told you I'd tell you if there was something in the way."

Andy humphed. "Yeah, the last time you told me that, I tripped over a root and we both went flying. Thanks for this, by the way," she called sarcastically, holding her arm up so he could see the scratch by the light of the moon.

"You'll live."

She snorted. "You're my boyfriend now. Aren't you supposed to kiss it better or something?"

His heart stuck in his chest at her words. This is what he'd wanted, all along, but hearing the words coming from her stole his breath away. It crossed his mind that guys weren't supposed to act like this, but he couldn't help the way Andy made him feel about her. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her head. "Sorry, babe," he whispered.

She leaned back into his chest and wrapped her hands around his forearms, relaxing against him. Surprisingly, it made it easier on the both of them, and after several moments of walking, she asked, probably for the seventh time since they'd left his truck, "Are we almost there yet?"

Sam chuckled. Sometimes she was like an impatient little kid. "Yes. Just a few more feet."

"That's what you said last time…"

"Well, I mean it this time."

She snorted but kept walking.

A moment later, Sam pulled her to a stop. "Okay. We're here, but I have to do something real quick, okay? Cover your eyes."

He reached down with one hand and guided her hands over her eyes. As he walked a few feet away to the light switch, he called over her shoulder, "Are your eyes still closed?"

Andy groaned and turned in the direction of his voice, showing him that her hands still covered her face. "Yes, Sam…"

He grinned to himself. "Good." He flipped the switch and nodded in satisfaction at the scene in front of them. Everything was still perfect. He walked back over to her, wanting to see the look in her eyes when she saw it. "Okay. Open."

She let her hands fall at her sides and blinked a little at the scene in front of her, adjusting to the light after being in the dark for so long. "Wow," she whispered softly, taking it all in. The little frozen-over pond surrounded by the woods was beautiful on any day, especially with the white picturesque gazebo on the little island in the middle, but it was even more breathtaking now, with white Christmas lights hanging from most of the trees surrounding the pond and lighting up the little gazebo in the middle. "It's beautiful, Sam." She turned to look at him. "Did you do this?"

He smiled at her softly. "Yeah. It took me most of the suspension to figure everything out, when I wasn't at Sarah's."

She slipped into his arms and stared up into his face. "It's beautiful." She leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love it."

She sighed softly. "I wish we could go skating, though."

"Why can't we?"

She pulled away from him just enough to give him a pointed glare. "Because I am not going ice skating in flats. And the last time you got near ice, you fell on your butt and insisted we go to the ER to make sure you didn't break it." She rolled her eyes at him.

He groaned. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Her eyes gleamed back at him. "Never," she said, grinning widely as she shook her head back and forth.

He led her over to the picnic bench at the side of the pond. "Well, what would you say if I told you I learned to skate while we were on suspension, too?"

She studied him dubiously. "I'd say I was impressed. That ice wasn't all that slippery."

He groaned. "Can we please forget about patrol last November?"

She rolled her eyes but agreed.

He reached behind him and produced a pair of ice skates that was setting in a box on the ground. He handed her the skates. "What would you say if a little birdie snuck in your house and stole your ice skates for me?"

"I'd say that little conniving birdie was a little smart birdie. Did Traci really take these from my house?"

He grinned at her and claimed her lips in a quick kiss. "The things your friends will do for you…"

She grinned at him, and then looked around, as if she suddenly realized he couldn't skate with her. "Sam, I don't want to—"

He grinned at her and produced a second pair. "Relax, McNally. I've been planning this for weeks. There's no way that you get to ice skate without me."

She grinned in relief and quickly began putting on her own skates, not waiting for him to catch up.

When she finished tying her skates, she pushed to her feet and turned to look at him. He was just finishing tying his own skates. "C'mon," she said with a huge grin, reaching for his hand.

As she stepped onto the ice, she looked at him pointedly. "You better not fall again."

He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with mischievous promise. "If I do, I'm taking you with me."

Andy groaned. "That's what I was afraid of," she complained.

They skated around the pond several times, letting Sam get his bearings, and then, without warning, Andy freed her hand from his and pushed off the ice, picking up speed. "Bet you can't catch me!" she called over her shoulder, and Sam groaned. Of course she would challenge him to a race.

He pushed off the ice like she had done, picking up speed. Andy had been skating her whole life, and she'd had a head-start, but Sam had speed on his side. After several laps around the gazebo, he caught her, toppling them both to the ground.

Andy groaned, and he grinned down at her. "Gotcha," he said softly, leaning down the last few inches and capturing her lips in a kiss. Her lips parted with a soft moan, allowing him access, and he tasted her fully.

She jerked away with a start as a strong shiver tore through her body, and she looked up at him guiltily. He helped her sit up with a chuckle, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "C'mon. Let's get you warm."

They awkwardly managed to get to their feet, and they began skating toward the bench to retrieve their shoes. A few feet from the edge of the pond, Sam lost his balance and pulled Andy down with him again. As she crawled to her feet, she groaned and sent him a look. "I really need to teach you some technique."

Sam rolled his eyes, shoved her shoulder lightly, and grumbled "Yeah, yeah," under his breath.

After they changed back into their shoes and headed down the hill to his truck, Andy slipped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" he asked, glancing over at her and adjusting the box under his arm.

"I love you."

He pressed a soft kiss to her brow. "Love you, too, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's it! Please review one last time!


End file.
